solitude
by serdra et demon-dray
Summary: Draco est artiste sans l'âme mais vit dans la peur de son pére qui l'oblige à suivre ses traces.  Harry collectionne les conquètes et finit par faire un pari qui soit changera soit détruira leurs rêves. Si vous avez le courage lisez Serdra et Demon-Dray
1. Prologue

**_Hello guys_** Comment allez-vous? Ceci est une création inspiré d'Harry Potter donc personne ne nous appartient (blablabla)  
L'idée originale vien de Serdra, Demon Dray n'est que la co-écrivaine

**Genre:** _**D**rama_ (vous verez pourquoi) et **_R_**_omance_ de part le nombre relativement important de couple ^^

**Précision:** Cette fic se déroule sur deux ans et commence en sixième années, les post se feront de manière régulière (enfin nous essaierons) et toutes critiques (constructive) est bonne à prendre =)

**Rating:** M, vous trouverez de la violence, du sexe, de la vulgarité par moment, donc ne soyez pas surpris(es)

**_Bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Draco se dirigeait seul vers le quai 93/4 , il se sentait mal depuis qu'il savait que jamais son rêve ne pourrait se réaliser.

Le blond passa le mur qui se trouvait entre les quai 9 et 10 sans même le remarquer, et enfin se dirigea lentement, longeant les murs au plus près, tête baissée afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, vers le poudlard express qui s'apprêtait à partir, crachant une fumée blanche épaisse.

Draco avait encore maigri suite à ses vacances au manoir Malfoy, son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr car les marques gravées dans sa chaire n'avaient pas totalement disparu et frottaient contre le tissu de ses robes de sorcier, provocant une sensation de brulure intense.

Il continua pourtant à avancer et leva lentement la tête, en entendant des rires un peu plus loin, jusqu'à poser son regard amorphe sur la famille Weasley, presque au complet, accompagnée de la famille Potter elle aussi au complet. James et Arthur discutaient sans doute de diverses affaires au ministère, Lyly et Molly quand à elle étaient entrain de se complimenter l'une l'autre au sujet de Ginny sur son nouveau look, sa nouvelle coupe et Harry et sa carrure d'attrapeur, puis se remerciant l'une l'autre. Ensuite voyant l'heure Molly Weasley prit ses enfants dans ses bras tout en leur faisant mille et une recommandations et les embrassa les uns après les autres, puis finit par serrer Granger et Potter également contre elle. Ils avaient tous le sourire au lèvres, des sourires de bonheur qui provoquèrent un pincement au cœur du jeune Malfoy, qui continua a les observer avec envie.

Lui aussi aurait aimé que ses parents le prennent dans ses bras, qu'ils l'accompagnent jusqu'au train et lui disent qu'il allait leur manquer ainsi qu'il devait faire attention à lui…

Mais non, la réalité était bien plus cruelle. Il était là, seul, devant le train à observer une famille unie qu'il n'aura jamais la chance de partager, puis il repensa à sa seule et dernière conversation avec son père, enfin son père avait parlé et lui s'était simplement tue, il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux tellement son regard était dur et plein de haine…

_Flash back_

Draco se trouvais dans sa chambre assit sur son lit tête baissée, fixant le sol en tremblant légèrement, son père se tenant devant lui visiblement en colère.

- Je te préviens pour la dernière fois Draco, tu n'a pas intérêt à encore trainer notre nom dans la boue, et à nous faire honte en étant médiocre. _Avait-il craché_ Tu es infoutu de battre Potter, infoutu de battre une sang de bourbe, même une belette crasseuse te domine ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon a rien, tu entends ? Un bon à rien ! _Lucius hurlait ses mots à présent, des mots qui faisaient atrocement souffrir Draco, mais il ne disait toujours rien, fixant obstinément ses pieds pour ne pas affronter le regard de dégout de son géniteur._ Cette année je veux que tu sois premier en cours, si j'apprend que tu as encore fait des tiennes je t'assure que ces deux mois passé avec ta mère et moi au manoir auront été tes dernière vraies vacances.

_Le jeune blond leva les yeux vers son père avec un reg__ard apeuré mais pourtant ne dit rien. L'adulte reprit alors d'une voix où perçait à la fois dégoût et cruauté._ Tu sais Draco, par moment je préférerais avoir Potter comme fils. À coté de toi il serait presqu'un dieu, et au moins il se montrerait plus digne que toi de porter notre nom.

Draco baissa la tète ne pouvant soutenir le regard de celui qu'il avait toujours du appeler « père », ses mots le blessant au plus profond de lui.

Lucius voyant son fils, baisser les yeux lui mit une gifle magistrale qui fit vaciller Draco, qui finit pas tomber à terre sous la violence du coup.

- Tu n'es qu'un faible, un Malfoy ne baisse jamais les yeux montre toi plus digne, ai plus d'orgueil. Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour avoir une loque comme fils ! _Lucius commença à __s'éloigner vers la porte de la chambre de Draco, puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin et ajouta en fixant ce dernier d'un air moqueur. _Oh, tant que j'y pense : sache que j'ai fait en sorte que tu soit surveiller d'encore plus prêt cette année, alors ne me déçoit pas, pas une fois de plus.

Le jeune homme se releva enfin, toujours quelque peu sonné, et finit par faire un mouvement de tête à son père, lui prouvant qu'il avait compris le message.

Ensuite il prit sa valise, la finit en quatrième vitesse et se dépêcha de quitter le manoir. En passant devant Bellatrix, celle qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa mère, il lui murmura au « au revoir » à peine murmuré qu'elle n'entendit pas, ne faisant clairement pas du tout attention à celui qu'elle avait recueillit après à la mort de sa sœur suite à son accouchement seize ans plus tôt. Se préoccupant plutôt des nouveau rideaux qu'on leur avait livré dans la matinée. Dans un sens il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne lui cours pas après pour « jouer » comme elle le dit si bien avec son rire dément qui l'effraye tant. Draco ouvrit enfin la porte puis transplana hors des terres de sa famille jusqu'à arrivé à une des nombreuse rue de Londres, leva ensuite sa baguette pour appeler le magicobus, monta dedans ne regardant pas derrière lui, sachant pertinemment que rien ne l'y attendait.

_Fin du flash back_

Sortant de sa rêverie en entendant le coup de sifflet du train qui s'apprêtait à partir, Draco finit par détourner le regard de cette vision familiale idyllique, qui lui brisait le cœur, puis monta dans le train dans l'urgence et commença à se chercher un compartiment vide.  
Il finit par en trouver un dans le wagon numéro six, une fois installer, il s'assit prêt de la fenêtre, en repliant ses jambes contre lui et bloqua la porte du compartiment par un sort de « collaporta » pour ne pas être déranger, il colla sa tête a la vitre et, bercé par les mouvements du train, finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes.

Il se réveilla un heure plus tard lorsque le train, dans un virage, l'envoya au sol. Après s'être difficilement rassit sur la banquette Draco regarda par la fenêtre et, remarquant qu'ils était seulement au milieu du trajet, se leva histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, ainsi que se rafraichir aux toilettes.  
En passant devant le compartiment du trio il les entendit raconter des blagues avec leurs amis Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus, il soupira ayant une envie puissante de les rejoindre, mais continua son chemin.  
Arrivé devant les toilettes il entra, mais lorsqu'il voulu se retourner pour fermer la porte, se fit rudement pousser plus a l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur en face de lui.

Il réussi à se retourner et se trouva nez à nez avec ses « amis » Crabbe et Goyle, qui le regardaient narquoisement avec de petits sourires en coins qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon pour le blond.  
Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, ayant presque oublier leur existence avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé cet été. Il revint pourtant rapidement à la réalité lorsque Crabbe l'attrapa par les cheveux, les lui décoiffant sans même y faire attention, lui en arracha sans vergogne quelques mèches lorsqu'il le traina à travers la petite pièce et finit par lui cogner violement la tête contre le lavabo.

- Bah alors Draco, tu ne nous as pas oublier quand même ? J'espère que tu te rappelle au mois que cette année nous sommes en charge de ta surveillance, bien sûr nous resterons encore plus prêt qu'avant ! _Lui dit goyle avec un sourire cruel et une nuance perverse dans la voix._

Ne laissant pas le temps au frêle blond de répondre quoique se soit, deux gros bras l'attrapèrent et lui mirent la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, Crabbe rit en lui disant qu'après tout ça lui ferait du bien de se rafraîchir un peu vu l'a tête de zombie qu'il se tapait. Enfin ils finirent pas entendre le bruit de vieille trompette que fit le train, indiquant par celui-ci qu'ils allait bientôt arriver à quai. Le laissant reprendre son souffle agenouillé à coté de la cuvette, Goyle donna à Draco un coup de pied violent a l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux de douleur ainsi que cracher un peu de sang. N'y prêtant absolument pas attention les deux Serpentards sortirent en riant, et fermèrent la porte sur le jeune blond recroquevillé à terre.

Il se releva avec peine, une douleur fulgurante le transperçant à chaque mouvement. Puis tenta de marcher le plus normalement possible, boitant tout de même un peu, afin de rejoindre son compartiment sans se faire remarquer, enfin arrivé à son compartiment sans encombre il parvint à mettre sa robe de sorcier sans trop souffrir et réussi à attraper sa valise bien que difficilement, puis sortit du train en trainant celle-ci tout en continuant de boitiller légèrement. Sa lèvre et son estomac lui faisaient mal, atrocement mal, en mettant sa robe il avait remarqué un énorme bleu ainsi qu'une de ses côte semblait anormalement tordue, malgré tout il essayait de retenir des grimace de douleur.

Tout en marchant le long du quai et remarqua, plus loin devant, le célèbre trio de Griffondor qui continuait à rire comme si de rien n'était, Draco les regarda avec un désespoir tellement visible que même son aura transpirait l'appréhension et la souffrance, lui aussi aurait aimé avoir des amis fidèles avec qui rire et surtout à qui se confier.  
Plus il regardait Harry entouré, riant et heureux, plus il l'enviait, lui est adulé, entouré, aimé, et pourtant Draco avait du mal à comprendre comment il parvenait à toujours jouer le pauvre petit survivant poursuivit par un tarer, à jouer le garçon gentil et honnête, et à ressembler parfaitement au pauvre garçon qui voudrait seulement être comme les autres, alors qu'avec lui il se comportait comme un salaud et que son apparence de gentil garçon populaire ne l'empêchait pas de se servir de sa réputation de sauveur du monde pour aller voir à droite ou à gauche autant qu'il le souhaitait et avoir celles et ceux qu'il voulait, et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en cache pas mais que personne ne lui en tennait rigueur !

Draco les avait surement regarder avec trop d'insistance depuis un trop long moment car la belette avait fini par le remarquer, mais au vue du sourire carnassier qu'affichait le roux le Serpentard prit légèrement peur mais essaya de tenir son rang.

- Tien tien tien ! La fouine, alors on a perdu ces chiens chiens ? Attention à toi, il ne faut pas laisser les jeunes filles comme toi se balader seule ! Alalala, vraiment c'est pas avec ton physique de fillette que tu arrivera à te défendre… Tutututut, tu prends trop de risque blondinette.

Suite à ses paroles, Ron se retourna fier de lui vers Harry qui rit de bon cœur avant de se rapprocher de son ami et pausa son coude sur son épaule afin de s'y appuyer. Il se mordit le pouce d'un air penseur, examinant le blond des pieds à la tête comme un petit hervey que le lionceau guette avant de lui sauter dessus.

- Mmmmh… C'est vrai que tu es très féminin aujourd'hui… _Un petit so__urire lubrique apparue sur ses lèvres._ Dis moi, tu ne voudrais pas d'un garde du corps… Rapproché ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil provocateur avant d'exploser de rire devant la mine déconfite de Draco qui rougissait légèrement, faisant apparaître deux plaques rosée sur la peau de ses joue pâle.

Puis les deux jeunes hommes firent demi-tour et continuèrent d'avancer plantant le jeune blond totalement déstabilisé, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Hermione continua de l'observer quelques instant et lorsqu'elle décida de se détourner sa lèvre entaillée attira son attention, ainsi qu'il se tenait légèrement courber une main sur le ventre comme s'il tentait de stopper une douleur trop grande. Elle était loin d'être bête et voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Il avait sans doute dû se faire taper dessus, cette idée paraissait saugrenue à la jeune fille, après tout il s'agissait du prince de Serpentards. Malgré ses réflexions Hermione fini par se détourner pour suivre ses amis, laissant derrière elle un jeune Serpentard désemparé, mais continua à se poser des questions diverses sur Malfoy, qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

Draco en les voyant s'éloigner recommença à avancer.  
Il était à présent tenaillé par l'envie de pleurer, bien sur il ne craquerait pas, après tout il devait encore tenir une heure ou deux et il pourrait enfin dormir dans sa chambre personnelle.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de trajet en calèche enfin Poudlard apparue, pourtant le jeune Malfoy ne ressentit pas l'habituel soulagement qu'il éprouvait en voyant le magnifique château plongé dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la grande salle en compagnie des élèves des quatre autres maison il partit directement s'assoir au milieu de sa table, dos au mur pour pouvoir observer les autres tables. Ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur la table Griffondor, plus précisément sur le trio le plus célèbre de poudlard. Le roux était entrain de faire un «shampoing » à son ami Neuville avec qui il riait de bon cœur pendant qu'Harry et Hermione discutaient de vives voix avec d'autres de leurs amis. En les voyant si unis et si parfait un nouveau pincement vint titiller le cœur du blond qui détourna le regard.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour faire le silence qui s'installa rapidement. Le vieux sorcier commença son discours habituel de début d'année sur l'unité, la force morale et tout son baratin habituel. Draco ne l'écoutait pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées mornes, il était tellement absent qu'il ne remarquait même plus la présence envahissante de Pansy Parkinson dit « le bouledogue » qui s'accrochait à son bras comme une sangsue.

Son regard gris acier se perdait dans le vide, comme perdu dans un autre monde. Le banquet commença enfin, pourtant, malgré l'abondance des victuailles, le blond ne mangea presque rien. Lorsqu'il jugea être resté assez longtemps pour avoir tenu son rôle de prince.

Il sortit dignement de la grande salle et partit dans les couloirs sombres du château, profitant du calme et de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Au détour d'un couloir Draco aperçu le lac sous la pleine lune. Une légère couche de vapeur s'élevait au dessus de l'eau donnant au paysage un coté sombre, lugubre et étrangement attirant. Le jeune homme fixa ce décore étrange jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imprime sur sa rétine de manière indélébile, afin qu'il puisse l'apposer sur une toile.

Lorsqu'il entendit les grandes portes s'ouvrir et laisser passer les premiers élèves qui rejoignirent leur dortoirs le blond décida de partir ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre personnelle.

Sa chambre était toujours aussi sombre, mais il y régnait une certaine chaleur diffusé par des bougies chauffantes. Les tapisseries étaient vertes parsemées de fils d'argent dessinant divers dragons, licornes et autres créatures magiques qui semblaient veiller sur lui pendant son sommeil. Draco rangea ses habits s'un coup de baguette et décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Enfin rapide… En langage Malfoy signifiait entre une demi-heure et deux heures et demies. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain d'où sortait des vagues de vapeur, il remarqua que c'était déjà l'heure du couvre feu, il finit de s'habiller et sortie de sa chambre pour faire sa ronde.

Tout en se baladant il finit par arriver à une nouvelle salle de cours qui avait été installée l'année dernière pour les rares élèves de la chorale ainsi que ceux qui avait un minimum de talent dans divers arts tel que la musique ou la peinture.

Le blond poussa la porte qui grinça un peu et alluma la lumière. Sans hésiter plus d'une seconde et se dirigea vers le piano qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, il enleva la protection magique qui l'empêchait de s'ouvrir et de prendre la poussière pour enfin pouvoir caresser doucement les touches du bout des doigts avant de vraiment commencer à jouer.

Deux mois sans musique… Deux mois sans chant… Deux mois à attendre la délivrance des notes…

Ses doigts cavalaient sur le piano, enchainant croches, noires, blanche, triolet, forte, piano… totalement transporté par la musique, les yeux fermés, Draco commença à chanter. Tout d'abord doucement, un filet de voix s'échappait doucement de ses lèvres entre ouvertes semblable à un souffle léger. Puis au fur et à mesure que les notes s'imprégnaient en lui il commença a chanter réellement à plein poumons. Laissant échapper toute sa peine et sa colère.

Enfin il se sentait bien, enfin il était heureux, complet, et apaisé.

La musique et le chant, ses seuls moyens de s'évader avec la peinture et le Quidditch.

Et encore… Ce dernier, le seul sport qu'il pratiquait encore, devenait un calvaire.

Chaque mouvement étant douloureux ou bien épuisant. Il voulait arrêter cette année car il ne ressentait plus le plaisir de voler ni la sensation de liberté que le vent lui procurait.

Donc il préférait se concentrer sur la musique, ces notes qu'il créait de ses doigts l'apaisait et bientôt plus rien ne pu les remplacer…

Et en ce soir de rentrée, rien n'aurait pu plus lui faire plaisir que de retrouver son piano, et de jouer, jouer jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour oublier tout ce qu'il l'entourait, sans se soucier du monde extérieur…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Hello guys**_ Comment allez-vous ? Nous avons été agréablement surprises de voir que l'histoire intéresse du monde ^^

Ceci est toujours une création inspiré d'Harry Potter donc personne ne nous appartient (blablabla)  
L'idée originale viens toujours de Serdra, Demon Dray n'est que la corédactrice.

**Genre:** _**D**__rama_ (vous verrez pourquoi) et _**R**__omance_ de part le nombre relativement important de couple ^^

**Précision:** Cette fic se déroule sur deux ans et commence en sixième années, les post se feront de manière régulière : tous les dimanches (enfin nous essaierons) et toutes critiques (constructives) sont bonnes à prendre =)

**Rating:** M, vous trouverez de la violence, du sexe, de la vulgarité par moment, donc ne soyez pas surpris(es), mais également de la douceur et bien sur de l'humour ^^

_**Bonne lecture **__**=)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le lendemain, vers huit heure, dans la tour Griffondor encore silencieuse un hurlement retentit soudain, faisant sursauter la plus part des élèves de la maison rouge et or.

Hermione Granger avait déboulé dans les dortoirs afin de réveiller ses amis qui risquaient d'être en retard pour le petit déjeuner et par la même occasion à leur premier cours de la journée.

- DEBOUT LÀ DEDAAAAANS!

En réponse elle ne reçue que des grognements boudeurs. Un sourire carnassier apparue sur ses lèvres et la jeune fille alla chuchoter à l'oreille de Ron que le petit déjeuné est servit. Le roux se redressa immédiatement sur son lit comme un ressort, et se précipita sous la douche ses affaires de change sous le bras.  
Harry de son coté avait rabattu ses couvertures sur sa tête pour empêcher la lumière d'atteindre ses yeux, trouvant l'heure trop matinale pour se lever en fanfare de cette manière. Mais malheureusement pour lui son amie ne fut pas du même avis.  
Hermione s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, puis d'un geste rapide retira sa couette et lui lança un aquamanti pour le tirer de son coma. Evidement l'eau froide eu l'effet escompté et le jeune homme se releva en jurant avant de se jeter à la poursuite de sa traitresse d'amie qui avait déjà pris ses jambes à son coup en riant.

S'était comme ça tous les matins lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensembles au château, et une fois de plus Harry fut trop dans le brouillard pour avoir le courage de réellement lui courir après et finalement la marmotte décida d'allez se doucher pour enfin allez prendre son petit déjeuner et satisfaire son pauvre petit estomac qui criait « FAMINEEEEUH » depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Il sortit de la douche cinq minutes après Ron, habillé et… Pas coiffé, mais déjà beaucoup plus éloigné de son état de zombi précédent. Il rejoignit donc ses amis en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et partirent tous en direction de la grande salle d'où provenait de nombreuses odeurs plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

Draco quand à lui s'était réveillé vers six heures et s'était dirigé en traînant les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain privée. Et avait laissé longtemps couler l'eau sur son corps meurtrit mais au moins il se sentait détendu. Lorsqu'il en sortit vers sept heures et demie, habillé, coiffé et tout simplement impeccable il hésitait pourtant à aller à la grande salle. La faim n'était pas vraiment présente et il ne voulait pas avoir le regard de ses professeurs sur lui. Il se jeta d'ailleurs un sort de bonne mine pour dissimuler ses cernes, lorsqu'il fut satisfait du résultat il prépara ses affaires de cours lorsque…  
**''TOC T****OC** ''  
Ce bruit soudain fit sursauter le blond qui se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, il comprit son erreur lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec les deux gorilles chargés de le surveiller. Crabbe et Goyle le fixait narquoisement avant de lui parler comme à un petit enfant qui ne comprendrait pas ce que les adultes tentent de lui expliquer.

- Bah alors Malfoy, tu n'es pas encore allez manger ? Tututut ! C'est vilain ça. Bon et bien nous allons t'y accompagner, il ne manquerait plus que tu nous fasses un malaise. Tu ne veux pas nous embarrasser, hein ? Draco ? _Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite n'osant répondre, ce qui fit sourire Crabbe._

_- _Bon garçon. Allons-y alors ! Oh et surtout n'oublie pas : tu es un Malfoy pas une loque, alors fait attention à toi.

Aussi tôt disent aussi tôt fait ils le poussèrent en avant pour qu'il avance plus vite, et tous trois arrivèrent à la grande salle rapidement. Celle-ci était encore vide à cette heure là mis appart deux trois professeurs comme Lupin, Trelawney ou Flitwick ce qui permit à Draco de se détendre un tout petit peu. Le trio de Serpentards alla directement à leur table où ne se trouvaient que quatre autres élèves que le blond identifia comme étant : Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith, et Millicent Bolstrode.

Draco connaissait un peu Nott et Zabini pour avoir partagé leur dortoir pendant un an mais il ne leurs avait jamais parler plus que nécessaire, autrement dit : Nott, qui était un garçon étrange toujours très silencieux mais semblait observer et analyser tout ce qui l'entoure, et à qui il demandait parfois un peu d'aide pour les cours, tandis qu'il connaissait surtout Blaise grâce aux matchs de Quidditch puisque le grand black fait partit de son équipe.

Sortant de sa rêverie sous le regard cruel de ses deux gorilles il tenta de manger normalement, mais tout lui resta dans la gorge. Son estomac n'arrivait plus à assimiler la nourriture, et il finit par se lever pour allez chercher son sac de cours, légèrement nauséeux. En sortant il croisa le quatuor de Griffondors composé de Potter, Granger, Weasley, et Longdubas qui le regardèrent à peine. Enfin c'est ce que le jeune Malfoy cru mais il ne vit pas le regard inquisiteur de la seule jeune fille du groupe.

Après avoir récupéré ses affaire et alors qu'il se rendait à son premier cours de DCFM avec le professeur Lupin, un haut le cœur le prit brusquement et il dut se précipiter au toilettes en se mettant la main devant la bouche pour se retenir. Seulement, à peine arrivé au dessus de la cuvette, le blond vomi les quelques morceaux de biscottes et les deux trois abricots qu'il avait réussi à grignoter.

Il s'assit un instant à coté de la cuvette, des sueurs froides lui coulait dans le dos et il passa sa main sur son front pour reprendre son calme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lupin ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer ses élèves, Draco arriva à peu près à cet instant, mais lorsqu'il voulu passer devant le professeur, ce dernier l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras et fixa son visage avec un air scrutateur. Le loup remarqua que sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, son regard avait encore perdu de sa lumière, il semblait vitreux voir vide. Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de Lupin ce fut la grande lassitude et la peur qu'il ressente chez le jeune homme.

- Que se passe-t-il Draco ? _demanda le canidé très doucement._

Draco le fixa sans rien dire, le jaugeant du regard, puis il finit par lâcher froidement

- Rien, juste une fatigue un peu trop importante. Vous savez ce que c'est, les banquets, les soirées interminables. _Il ajouta avec un sourire narquois. _Ah mais non bien sur vous ne le savez pas.

- Venez me voir à la fin du cours je dois vous parler.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis arracha son bras de la main du professeur et entra dans la salle de cours, suivit de peu par ce dernier qui ferma la porte.

- Bien bonjour à tous. ''_Bonjours professeur_'' Alors cette année les combats et technique de défenses seront à l'honneur. _Les élèves étaient pendues à ses lèvres. _Aujourd'hui nous verrons les sors de défenses principalement mais vous réviserez vos sors d'attaque par la même occasion. Vous allez vous mettre en groupe de cinq. Quatre contre un. Celui qui est seul doit désarmer les quatre autres qui doivent se défendre. _Une vague d'excitation traver__sa la salle._ Bien alors groupe un : Harry, Luna, Pansy et Dean vous vous défendrez face à Draco.

Groupe deux : Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Neville, vous vous défendrez face à Théodore.

Groupe trois : Zacharias, …

Déjà Draco n'écoutait plus, il était plongé dans ses pensées pour tenter de se remémorer les différents sors qu'il connait. Enfin les combats commencèrent.

D'un simple « _Expéliarmus_ » il parvint à désarmer Dean et enchaîna rapidement en brisant la baguette de Pansy à l'aide du sors informulé « _crac b__adaboum_ ». Luna lui donna un peu plus de fil à retordre, surtout qu'il devait aussi gérer les assauts d'Harry, mais à l'aide d'un « _Tarrentallegra_ » il parvint à la faire danser jusqu'à ce quelle lâche sa baguette.

Et enfin il se tourna vers Harry, il y eu un instant de flottement puis les premiers sors fusèrent. Instantanément plus rien n'exista appart eux. Les sors pleuvaient, passant des petrificus totalus, aux incendia, en passant par les immobilis, Incarcerem, Flipendo, Experliarmus, Diffinito, Destructum, Crache limace, Confundo et Diffendo.  
Ce dernier atteint Harry au bras gauche. Sur le coup le brun se sentit déstabilisé mais parvint à se reprendre rapidement et répliqua d'un puissant « _Bombarda _». Le duel se prolongeait, l'énergie magique des deux jeunes hommes étaient palpables et visibles par moment.  
Les autres élèves s'était arrêtés pour les regarder, ils étaient fascinés par ce spectacle. Harry avait une aura forte respirant le courage et la puissance, de temps en temps on apercevait des volutes rouges volaient autour de lui, de son coté Draco respirait la rage, le désespoir, il avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant dans son aura, elle semblait argentée. Pourtant cette dernière faiblissait petit à petit que le combat avançait.

Harry fut pourtant surpris de voir la résistance du blond, celui-ci semblait à bout de force et malgré ça continuait à se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait, ils étaient tout deux agiles, et rapide mais Draco ne tint plus, prit d'un vertige il perdit pied un instant, une fraction de seconde qui permis cependant à Harry de prendre le dessus sans qu'il remarque le malaise du blond et lui envoya un « Flipendo » que Draco ne parvint pas à esquiver.

Le blond commençait à entendre un bourdonnement puissant à ses oreilles qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sors lancer, il commença à voir des point blancs se balader devant ses yeux ainsi qu'un violent vertige.  
Il comprit rapidement que ce malaise était dû au manque de sucre mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.  
Tenant difficilement debout il se raccrocha à la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, c'est-à-dire le mur. Il entendit vaguement Lupin mettre fin au combat et les autres élèves se précipiter vars Harry pour le féliciter et faire partager leur observation et commentaires sur le combat qui venait de se dérouler.

Personne ne fit attention à Draco mis appart le professeur qui s'empressa de lui donner du chocolat, et une certaine brunette de Griffondor.  
Pourtant le professeur ne resta pas longtemps avec lui, laissant le Serpentard récupérer doucement, celui-ci justement observer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui comme un observateur étranger à la pièce. Tout le monde applaudissait Harry, le blond saisit deux ou trois brides de conversations tel que : « ton aura est rouge sang, elle est magnifique. » « Harry tu penses qu'on pourrait se voir un peu plus tard ? » « On aurait cru que vous alliez vous tuer tellement vous étiez passionnés ! »

Il aperçu Blaise entrain de faire du charme à une des jumelles Patile, mais ne sut dire laquelle précisément. Il était de notoriété publique que Zabini fantasmait sur toutes les jumelles du collège bien qu'il s'en soit déjà taper trois duos sur les cinq jumelles présentes à poudlard.

Il repéra pas loin de Zabini, Nott qui observer tout le monde d'un air vide, ce mec le faisait réellement flipper il était vraiment trop étrange, notamment avec sa manie de fixer les autres comme si il tentait de les scanner. Draco commençait à partir dans ses pensée lorsque quelqu'un se plaça a ses cotés.

Il se retourna et se retrouva devant un Serpentard qui le regardait haineusement, pas qu'il n'en a pas l'habitude, mais il ne savait pas du tout qui il était ni pourquoi il le dévisageait avec autant de violence dans les yeux. Le jeune garçon se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille pour que personne de l'entende

- Tu sais Draco, je suis persuadé que tu ne tiendrais pas plus de trois minutes face à moi. Tu n'es qu'une loque Malfoy et j'ai honte de devoir faire semblant d'idolâtrer un mec comme toi, tu nous fais honte ! _Cracha-t-il avec véhémence._

Draco ne réagit pas sous ces paroles menaçantes, ne le connaissant il aurait du se moquer totalement du jeune serpent mais ces mot le blessaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dus.  
Se sentir rejeter, même si il en avait l'habitude, par les membres de sa propre maison, qui d'ailleurs n'ont jamais essayé de le connaître ou de l'accepter, ça restait horriblement douloureux.

Une soudaine envie de pleurer prit Draco à la gorge mais il ne le devait pas. Non, car il était un Malfoy et par ce fait il n'en avait pas le droit. De plus il n'existait pas vraiment, il n'était qu'une ombre qui vivait a travers un nom, il finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, acceptant le défis sous entendu par le Serpentard, celui ci sourit narquoisement, et se releva pour aller rejoindre ses camarades un peu plus loin dans la classe.

Lupin félicitait Harry pour sa performance et donna 10 point a Griffondor, mais lui demanda cependant d'y aller un peu plus doucement la prochaine fois, ils n'étaient pas en danger dans leur classes il était donc inutile de faire preuve d'autant d'acharnement.

Quelque minute plus tard le cours se termina, le professeur expliqua dans les grandes lignes qu'il comptait leur apprendre à créer un patronus à leur prochain cours, précisant que si tout se passait bien d'ici deux ou trois séances ils pourraient essayer de leur donner une forme animale. Puis avec un large sourire il leur souhaita une bonne journée.

La classe commença alors à se vider, et Draco se dirigea vers la sortit quand il vit Potter partir en dernier l'idée fugace de le rattraper pour lui hurler dessus le traversa mais il se retint, et alors qu'il allait passer la porte de sortie Lupin l'interpela.

-Mr Malfoy, j'aimerais vous parler quelque minute. _Dit le professeur de__ sa voix douce_. Venez-vous assoir. _Ajouta-t-il en présentant une des chaises se trouvant devant son bureau._

Draco le regarda un moment, hésitant face à l'attitude à adopter et à ce qu'il devait faire, il voulait partir, loin, très loin, le plus loin possible du loup garou, mais finalement se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur et s'installa presqu'à contre cœur sur la chaise la plus éloignée du bureau, sous l'œil mi amusé, mi dubitatif de Lupin.

- Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous poser une question somme doute stupide mais j'aimerais que vous y répondiez avec sincérité : est-ce que tout va bien Draco ? _demanda lupin en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et ce qu'il y vit le mis un peu mal a l'aise, ses prunelles bleues grises étaient vides, dénuées d'émotio__ns. « Des yeux qui n'appartiennent pas à un jeune homme de seize ans » songea le professeur._

Draco le regarda quelque peu surpris et haussa les épaules d'un geste voulut désinvolte mais son esprit était en réalité totalement déconnecté, et n'écouté pas vraiment, il attendait juste de pouvoir partir.

- vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez du mal à dormir, et bien que mon rôle de professeur ne m'y autorise normalement pas, voulez vous une potion de sommeil sans rêve?

- Pourquoi pas. _Répondit-il d'un air las_

- Êtes-vous certain qu'il n'y a rien d'autre? Vous avez l'air bien pale et anxieux par rapport aux années précédentes. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien je peux vous accompagnez a l'infirmerie.

- NON...hum… non cela ne sera pas nécessaire, merci, puis-je y aller professeur ?

Lupin le regarda de manière interrogative se demandant pourquoi son élève semblait à ce point réticent à aller se faire examiner par Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, bien qu' il décida d'en parler plus tard à son directeur de maison tout en espérant que Severus soit d'une plus grande perspicacité pour découvrir ce que dissimulait le jeune blond, Lupin lui fit un signe de tête approbateur en lui rappelant qu'il était là en cas de problème.

Draco ne répondit pas et sortit rapidement de la salle de cour sans un regard en arrière.

Pourtant son professeur continua à le fixer un petit moment se disant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un souci d'adolescent qui dans sa tête prenait des proportions plus grave, car a seize ans tout est insurmontable.

Une fois dans le couloir le Serpentard qui l'avait défié, l'agrippa et le colla contre le mur et murmura « 20h salle sur demande » puis le relâcha, et repartit sourire carnassier aux lèvres, laissant derrière lui un Draco un peu secoué mais près mentalement pour l'affrontement.

La matinée continua sans vraiment de problème pour nos petits Griffondors.  
Potter et sa clique, se faisait toujours autant remarquer en cours bien qu'il s'agisse de leur premier jour. Pourtant, malgré les nombreuses occasion, Draco avait évité tous affrontements possible ce que remarquèrent rapidement Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient postés derrière lui, en le menaçant à voix basse pour qu'il se montre plus virulent et assume un peu plus le fait que les Malfoy se devaient d'être supérieurs en toutes circonstances.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement, et le blond dû se diriger vers la grande salle, toujours encadré par ses deux gorilles. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il finit par capituler et à se forcer à faire bonne figure une fois que ses « deux gardes du corps » l'eurent encadré afin qu'il ingurgite quelque chose, sous peine d'un écrasement de doigts dans les règles de l'art.

Mais malgré ça lorsqu'il regagna la table de sa maison d'un pas princier, la tête haute, le cœur n'y était pas, il prit un peu de carotte et de purée dans son assiette qu'il mangea lentement, au bout de trois bouchées il fini par repousser le plat ne pouvant en avaler plus.  
Il regarda les autre élèves manger avec appétit, d'un air un peu dégouter, la nourriture ne l'attirait plus, il n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur, mais la c'était a peine s'il en supportait l'odeur, il finit par se lever et quitter la table pour sortir de la salle, quand il vit rogue se lever à son tour en le regardant et lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Son directeur de maison l'attendit a la sortit des professeurs se trouvant derrière la table des susdit professeurs et une fois que Draco l'eut rejoint son mentor avança d'un pas rapide, sans un regard pour son filleul, ce dernier le suivi avec quelques difficultés aillant de plus petite jambe, en effet pour un garçon il n'était pas bien grand du haut de son mètre soixante-huit, il devait être un des plus petit de son année. Finalement une fois arrivé dans les cachots ils rejoignirent rapidement le bureau de rogue et son parrain lui indiqua de s'installer en face de celui-ci.

-Draco je souhaiterais tout d'abord savoir ou vous en êtes sur votre entrainement pour prendre votre forme animagus. _Demanda poliment le professeur en mettant u__n peu d'ordre dans ses papiers._

- Je sais me transformer quand bon me semble à présent. _Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix faussement détachée_. Le plus dur à été de trouver ma forme principale d'animagi.

- Pourrais-je savoir quelle forme vous a été attribuée ? _L'interrogea Snape soudainement intéressé._

- Non professeur. _Répliqua-t-il de manière catégorique._

- Et pourquoi je vous pris Draco ? _Demanda l'adulte surpris._

- Eh bien… Même si je n'ai pas choisit et que cet animal est noble, disons que cette forme est indigne d'un Malfoy. Je préfère donc que cela reste secret.

Snape le fixa sans rien dire, levant un sourcil dubitatif mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et le blond le remercia mentalement pour cela, puis il se souvint du but premier de sa visite, et soudainement embarrassé reprit la parole après un temps d'arrêt.

-Professeur… Je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose d'assez… Particulier… Pourriez-vous, je vous pris, me retirer de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Je ne souhaite plus en faire partit.

La demande tomba sur Snape comme une enclume. Il laissa tomber son masque d'indifférence polie pour fixer son filleule avec des yeux ronds et choqué.

- Mais enfin Draco, c'est impossible. De plus vous êtes nommé capitaine cette année. Vraiment navré pour vous, mais cette décision est irrévocable.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Finalement il se leva et partit n'adressant à son professeur qu'un signe de tête protocolaire avant de fermer la porte sur Severus, celui-ci le regardait étrangement, partagé entre l'envie de lui demander les raisons de sa requête et celle de le laisser partir. Après tout Draco avait toujours était un féru de Quidditch et il était doué même s'il ne parvenait pas à battre Potter. Enfin soyons réaliste : personne ne pouvait battre Potter.  
L'espace d'un instant Snape se demanda si son filleule ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus profond, mais finalement retourna à la correction de ses copies gardant dans un coin de son cerveau le cas de Draco.

La journée, partagée entre cours de métamorphose et d'enchantements, se déroula de manière monotone voir un peu morose pour le jeune Malfoy, vers seize heure, ayant terminé les cours, ce dernier retourna dans ses appartements pour peindre un peu avant qu'il ne soit vingt heure.  
Il commença à dessiner les contours du paysage qu'il avait vu hier soir. Sa bonne mémoire visuelle lui permit de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu avec exactitude, à deux trois détails près bien sûr.

Près de deux heures plus tard alors qu'il commençait à peindre le lac avec les légères ondulations de l'eau par le vent, le tout éclairé par un croissant de lune, on toqua à la porte.  
Délaissant un instant ses pinceaux et sa palette il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec, son père.  
Ce dernier, remarquant instantanément la toile entra dans une colère noire, se traduisant par un calme encore plus dévastateur.

- Comme ça Draco, tu continue à peindre ? dit-il en avançant dans la pièce d'un pas lent tel un prédateur acculant sa proie. Tu me déçois tellement fils.

Draco, regarda son père avec beaucoup d'appréhension, ne s'attendant pas du tout a le voir au château, puis celui-ci s'arrêta juste devant lui attendant que la porte de sa chambre se referme d'elle même, lança un sort d'insonorisation, regarda son fils droit dans les yeux de manière cruelle, un petit rictus méprisant étirant ses lèvres, et, dans un geste rapide, leva sa canne pour lui administrer un coup violent en plein visage.

Draco vacilla et tomba a terre, il regarda son père tout en essayant de fuir en reculant, toujours au sol, mais Lucius sortit sa baguette et lui envoya un premier doloris accompagné de paroles haineuses.

- Toi et ton art êtes inutiles Draco, avec tes toiles et ton piano tu penses parvenir à quoi ? Les Malfoy ne s'abaissent pas aux arts du peuple!  
_Lucius envoya un nouveau doloris qui fit hurler Draco de douleur._  
Les Malfoy n'ont pas de sentiments et ne pratique pas ce genre de… de… Chose ! Vociféra-t-il tout en frappant de sa canne son fils qui roula en position fœtale à terre aillant arrêté de lui lancer le sort de torture.

Enfin il finit par se calmer, au bout d'une demie heure de doloris et de coups en tout genre, un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de l'adulte en voyant la petit forme au sol, complètement détruite, qu'étais son fils, révélant ainsi sa folie meurtrière.

- J'espère, mon fils, que cette petite leçon te rentreras dans le crâne. _Puis d'un ton totalement ironique ajouta : _Tant que j'y pense, ton année se passe bien ? Tu as pu remarquer, grâce à ma petite surprise que j'ai mes entrées à Poudlard. Mais bref, _Reprit-il d'un ton badin_, je suis venu te prévenir que pour les vacances d'halloween je ne veux pas te voir au manoir, nous avons des choses très importantes à régler ta mère et moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'un cloporte insignifiant tel que toi traîne dans nos pattes. Tes surveillants seront également absents, donc j'espère pour toi que tu continueras à avoir un comportement digne de ton nom. Et puis même si tu en avais l'impression, n'oublie jamais que j'ai des yeux partout alors ne me déçois pas une fois de plus !

Sur ces mots Lucius se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, mais avant de sortir se retourna, fixa Draco d'un air mauvais tout en souriant et envoya un sort « Incendio » à la magnifique toile presque terminée du jeune homme, puis se tourna vers lui à quelques pas de la porte lui dit d'une voix écrasante de supériorité :

- voilà ou te mènera ton fameux art Draco : à ta perte. J'ai déjà contacté des écoles pour tes étude en politique post-A.S.P.I.C., alors oublie toutes ces idioties et concentre toi sur la réalité ! _Enfin dans un mouvement de robes digne de Snape, Malfoy père ouvrit la porte et sortit._

Draco resta encore un moment à terre, n'osant bouger, il parvint tout de même à trouver la force de se lever pour aller dans sa salle de bain pour boire une potion régénératrice. Puis retournant à sa chambre il s'allongea un quart d'heure sur son lit double et se reposa pour être prêt lors de confrontation avec le Serpentard.

L'heure du duel approcha un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il se dirigea doucement, d'un pas trainant, vers la salle sur demande, ou plutôt vers l'endroit où on l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, chose évidement compliquée en sachant qu'elle aimait bouger sans cesse.  
Se fut en se rendant au cinquième étage qu'il tomba dessus par hasard au deuxième. L'autre garçon était déjà là, l'attendant de manière provocante contre le mur adjacent à la salle.

Draco avait cru bon de se renseigner un peu sur son adversaire et avait apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sixième année du nom de Florentin Phills qui n'avait aucun dont particulier mis à part celui de s'attirer des ennuies et surtout de créer des bagarres à tout va. En somme un vrai Griffondor si on lui retirait son coté insolant, supérieur, et son ambition flagrante.

- Alors Malfoy, tu n'arrive même pas à trouver une simple salle maintenant ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix narquoise._

Sur les douces paroles du serpy arrogant et un regard polaire et supérieur de Draco, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent finalement dans « l'arène ». Ils se jaugèrent du regard, puis pensant avoir l'effet de surprise pour l'aider Florentin attaqua Draco, sans aucun signe avant coureurs.  
Le blond bloqua purement et simplement le «_ stupéfix_ » minable de son homologue vert et argent, avant de répliquer en lui envoyant plusieurs « _Bombarda_ », « Diffindo » et termina en beauté par un « _Incarcerem_ » qui ligota l'arrogant Serpentard.

- Décidément ce fut trop facile… _Soupira Draco d'un air las._ Tu tentes de monter à mon niveau mais comme tu viens de le voir tu en es encore loin.  
_Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se ravisa._ Tu sais, Phills, je pensais qu'un sixième année comme toi valait plus qu'un vulgaire craque mol. Dommage que tu n'arrives pas à la cheville d'une loque comme moi.

Le jeune Malfoy balança un coup de pied dans le ventre de Florentin, qui tentait toujours de se dégager des lianes qui l'entravait en gigotant, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire plier sous la douleur et fit monter la peur en lui.  
Satisfait Draco lui lança un dernier regard moqueur accompagné d'un sourire glacial et cruel et partit d'un bon pas afin de remonter dans sa chambre pour être tranquille sauf qu'il n'entendit pas son adversaire parvenir à se relever et lui jeter un sort « Diffinito » qui l'atteint au bras, le lui entaillant assez profondément pour que son sang coule et laisse une grosse tache qui s'élargissait assez rapidement.  
Draco se retourna et lui envoya un stupéfix en pleine tête et cette fois-ci Florentin ne pu s'en défaire.  
Le prince se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'étage où il se trouvait pour se soigner.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle l'animation battait son plein. Les Serpentards riait entre eux en critiquant leur prince ainsi que les autres maison, les Pouffsoufles s'amusaient à lancer de petits sorts qui créaient des étoiles ou des bulles, les Serdaigles étaient entrain de revérifier un étude faite sur les plantes médicinales du Pérou, et enfin les Griffondors riaient des dernières farce de leur leader et toute sa bande.

Le repas avançait doucement dans cette ambiance d'amusement et de victuailles. Il était déjà vingt heure lorsque Ron, Hermione et Neville demandèrent à Harry de lâcher la jeune Serdaigle avec qui il s'amusait depuis bientôt dix minutes. Mais au lieux de les écouter le jeune homme leur dit de rentrer sans lui. Ils se levèrent pourtant tous les quatre et sortirent accompagnés de Serdaigle toujours accrochée à Harry à qui elle commençait à prodiguer des caresses plutôt osées et qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Le « couple » partit en direction d'une salle vide située au deuxième étage, laissant les autres Griffi rentrer à leur dortoirs situé à ce même étage, sauf Hermione qui entant que préfète en chef avait sa propre chambre à disposition.  
Ayant trouvé une salle Harry entra suivit de la jeune fille qu'il avait choisit pour être sa victime de ce soir. Il la plaqua sur le ventre contre une table releva sa jupe, lui baissa le string qu'elle avait mis en espérant attirer l'attention du jeune homme, ce dernier tout en la préparant un minimum déboutonna son propre pantalon, baissa son boxer et quand il jugea qu'elle mouillait assez la pénétra en levrette. Appréciant les sensations qui le submergèrent après avoir commencé à baiser pour de bon. Car un Potter, tant qu'il ne ressent rien pour sa ou son partenaire ne fait pas l'amour il baise, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à la jeune femme sous lui qui commençait à gémir puis à crier.  
Merlin qu'il détestait les crieuse...

De son coté Draco s'observait dans la glace, il était parvenu à se soigner de manière satisfaisante mais son reflet lui faisait un effet étrange… Comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne.  
Sous le coup de la colère et du dégout le jeune Malfoy balança son poing dans le miroir qui se brisa sous le choc, des éclats le blessèrent à la main la faisant saigner doucement.

Hypnotisé par la vue et la sensation que lui procurait son sang sur sa peau il s'assit et l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il coagule. Il jeta un sort afin de retirer tout le sans sécher, mais la sensation de bien être ayant disparu et mue par une pulsion étrange, Draco s'empara d'un autre morceau de miroir qu'il jugea assez coupant et le fit glisser lentement sur son avant bras, effleurant sa peau blanche sans pour autant la couper, puis il commença à appuyer lors de ses mouvements. De plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de sang s'écoule à nouveau sur sa peau.

Le blond laissa tomber l'objet du délit au sol, savourant la chaleur qui se propageait doucement en lui, il se sentait enfin vivant, comme lorsqu'il jouait, chantait ou peignait mais en même temps de manière totalement différente. Pourtant lorsque toutes ces sensations cessèrent Draco réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et laissa échapper une puis deux puis une dizaine de larmes de honte, pleurant silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le flot se tarisse.

Enfin calmé et totalement vidé il nettoya son sang et répara le miroir brisé, ne laissant ainsi aucune preuve de sa décadence, et sortit des toilettes la tête basse pour se diriger enfin vers sa chambre.  
Cependant au détour d'un couloir il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un enseignant Draco se cache dans la première niche sombre du mur qu'il vit et ne bougea plus.

Il vit alors passer devant lui son pire ennemie : Potter, encore plus débraillé que d'habitude, entrain de remettre de l'ordre dans ses habits froissé. Le brun affichait un petit sourire en coin de satisfaction, et passa devant le Serpentard sans même le remarquer. Lorsque ce dernier jugea que le Griffi était assez loin pour ne pas le voir, il sortit de sa cachette et vit une jeune fille châtain sortir à son tour de la salle, en sautillant un peu, l'air totalement shooté ainsi qu'un sourire béat accroché sur le visage.

Draco rougit un peu en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette salle de cours, et attendit avant de pouvoir emprunter le couloir menant à sa chambre au pas de course cette fois-ci.  
Une fois arrivé à destination il se déshabilla, et alla se doucher rapidement (comprendre une demie heure). Lorsqu'il ressortit habillé d'un simple bas de pyjama il s'assit directement à son bureau et se mit à travailler sur le devoir de métamorphose que leur avait donné Mc Gonagal : « l'évolution des vers à crasse et l'avantage de leur métamorphose en nettoyant pour aquarium », le sujet ne le passionnait pas du tout, mais réussi à terminer les deux pages de parchemin en une heure et demie. (Un record).

Draco alla directement se coucher après ça, et s'enfouit sous les couvertures chaude de son lit.  
Il tourna deux trois fois jusqu'à trouver une position confortable mais, au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, sortit la petite fiole grisâtre que lui avait confié le professeur Lupin plutôt dans la journée et la fit rouler entre ses doigts, hésitant encore à la prendre.  
Finalement au bout de cinq minutes de réflexion, il regarda son réveil qui lui indiqua d'une voix nasiarde qu'il était à présent « _vingt-trois heure, trente-huit minutes, et onze secondes_ ».

Le prince fit apparaître un verre d'eau et y mélangea un tiers de la potion, ce qui devrait être suffisant pour qu'il dorme sept heures et puisse se réveiller assez tôt pour pouvoir se préparer tranquillement.  
Il la but et tomba en quelques secondes dans un sommeil sans rêve, et quelque peu réparateur...

* * *

_**Vous avez aimez ou pas ? Un petit commentaire juste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^**_

**__****Kaylee:** Merci pour ta review, nous osons souhaiter que tu aura apprécier notre Dray même s'il est un peu morose.

**_Liloua:_** Merci également et nous espérons que cette suite est toujours à ton goût =)

_**Kixxou******__  
_**S**erdra et _**D**_emon _**D**_ray


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hello guys**_ Comment allez-vous? Ceci est une création inspiré d'Harry Potter donc personne ne nous appartient (blablabla)  
L'idée originale vient de Serdra, Demon Dray n'est que la co-écrivaine

**Genre:** _**D**__rama_ (vous verrez pourquoi) et _**R**__omance_ de part le nombre relativement important de couple ^^

**Précision:** Cette fic se déroule sur deux ans et commence en sixième années, les post se feront de manière régulière (enfin nous essaierons) et toutes critiques (constructive) est bonne à prendre =)

**Rating:** M, vous trouverez de la violence, du sexe, de la vulgarité par moment, donc ne soyez pas surpris(es)

_**Bonne lecture **__**=)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre deux**_

Il faisait encore beau cette fin de septembre. Le mardi, Draco commençait par deux heures de trou, et profita de l'heure de libre qu'il lui restait pour allez dans le parc écrire et apprendre deux trois partitions. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes il s'assit finalement sous un arbre légèrement écarté du chemin qu'empruntaient habituellement les élèves.  
Les rayons du soleil venaient caresser son visage blafard à travers le feuillage, agité par la brise, procurant une sensation d'apaisement chez le jeune Malfoy qui hélas ne dura pas longtemps.

- Excuse-moi, Malfoy. Je… Hum… Je ne te dérange pas ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et fixa le jeune homme au dessus de lui comme s'il tentait de lui parler elfique. Pourtant l'importun, qui plus ai un Griffondor de septième année, ne se laissa pas décourager et retenta une approche toute… Griffondorienne (?) donc suicidaire.

- Bon écoute Malfoy, _reprit-il aguicheur_, ton p'tit cul me fait bander, et j'voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir avec moi dans une classe vide. Histoire qu'on fasse connaissance plus intimement. _Le Griffy lui fit un petit clin d'œil se voulant aguicheur mais qui ne plut pas à Draco qui se leva et lui répondit d'une voix sourde._

A quelques mètres de là le petit groupe de Griffondor le plus populaire de Poudlard se baladait attendant d'aller à leur cours de métamorphose ayant lieu dans un peu moins d'une heure à présent.  
Ron racontait une blague sur les sorcières ayant toujours des maisons sales pour ne pas salir leur balais, lorsque son meilleur ami, et meneur de la bande, s'arrêta brusquement, fixant quelque chose qui fit naître un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ron le rejoignit les mains dans les poches et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- 'Ry ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? _demanda Ron en tentant de voir ce qu'il regardait._

- Vous voyez ce que je vois là bas ? _Demanda-t-il d'un ton espiègle sans quitter ce qu'il fixer des yeux._

- Ne serais-ce pas notre Serpentard préféré ? _S'esclaffa __Ron._ Oh mais on dirait que notre ami Biffi est entrain de se faire jeter par la fouine !

Et effectivement la septième année rouge et or était entrain de reculer d'un ou deux pas devant un Draco Malfoy particulièrement de mauvaise humeur semblait-il d'après les brides de conversation qu'ils saisissaient de leur post d'observation.

« Ne serais-ce que pour l'accompagner un Malfoy ne s'intéresserait pas à une racaille telle que toi, alors pour baiser, rêve toujours ! Laisse-moi rire ! Dégage maintenant avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ! »

À cette remarque Harry ne put retenir un rire. Ron, sur l'épaule du quel le brun avait posé son coude, eu un petit sourire en coin et sans le regarder demanda à son ami :

- A quoi tu penses 'Ry ?

- Je pense, Ron, que j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle proie, et que je vais bien m'amuser._ Les deux amis se regardèrent complices puis allèrent retrouver les autres qui avaient un peu avancé avant de voir que le binôme c'était arrêté._

Sur ces mots toute la petite bande continua sa route sans un regard en arrière, ne remarquant pas le regard indescriptible de la dite ''proie'' sur eux.

Arrivés dans les couloirs le petit groupe s'assit dans une niche aménagé dans le mur où l'on pouvait s'assoir, tout en continuant à rire.

- Putain mais sérieux quoi ! _S'exclama Dean_. Pauvre Biffi qui d'habitude ne s'en sort pas trop mal…

- Tu l'as dit ! Comment il s'est fait jeté ! Heureusement que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé ! _Dit Harry totalement hilare._

- 'Ry cesse de te moquer. Imagine que justement ça finisse par t'arriver. Tu n'apprécierais pas je pense.

- Arrête Seam', bien sur que je n'aimerais pas. Mais ça ne m'arrivera pas je te dis. Personne ne me résiste !

Les quatre garçons s'entre regardèrent et finalement ce fut Seamus qui prit la parole, un petit sourire provocateur étirant le coin droit de ses lèvres.

- Je suis sur que Malfoy te résisterais. _Le provoqua Dean en enchaînant derrière son ami._

- Ne me met pas au défi. _Ricana le brun_. Je suis sur de le gagné aussi surement que j'ai monté Buck !

- Ok alors si tu n'y parviens pas tu devras rouler une pelle à Goyle. Devant l'air horrifié de son ami le black ajouta avec un petit rictus mi-cruel, mi-amusé : Dans la grande salle au moment du repas !

- Eh mais non ! C'est immonde ton truc ! Embrasser Goyle ! Ok je n'ai pas toujours eu des goûts excellents mais là… En plus d'être à vomir c'est du suicide ! Vous voulez me voir mourir, c'est ça ? Bande d'ami indigne ! _Harry avait fini sa tirade en criant comme si on allait lui avait annoncé qu'on allez t__uer Edwige_.

- Allons allons. Tu ne serais pas entrain de te dégonfler quand même ? Hein, p'tit froussard ? Tu ne penses plus pouvoir mettre Malfoy dans ton lit ?

- Si bien sûr que si! _Répondit Harry piqué à vif dans son orgueil._ C'est bon je relève ton putain de défis. S'exclama le dit froussard. Mais si je gagne je veux t'entendre hurler que je suis une bête de sexe et le mec le plus beau de Poudlard au moment d'un repas.

Bien que Seamus fasse la grimace il acquiesça finalement et le sujet dériva sur les probabilités de battre les Serpentards lors du match de samedi. Evidement tout le monde était d'accore pour dire qu'ils allaient les battre toute la question étant de combien de points.

- Je pense que nous les battrons à… deux cent cinquante contre trente. _Dit Dean pensivement._

- Tu es mauvaise langue je trouve, _répliqua Neville, _je dirais plutôt deux cent dix à… cinquante.

- Nev' là tu es trop gentil. _S'insurgea Seamus._ Ça signifierait qu'on les aurait laissé marqué cinquante point et nous ne marqué que soixante points, avec Ron comme gardien c'est impossible, surtout que nous avons Ginny comme batteuse cette année et elle est vraiment bonne ta sœur ! _S'écria-t-il indigné, sans se rendre compte du double sens de sa phrase, ni du regard farouche de __Ron ni du regard blessé de Dean sur lui._

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le petit groupe se rendit à leur premier cours de la journée : métamorphose, avec Macgonagal. Pour une fois ils arrivèrent tous à l'heure voir quelques minutes en avance. Les Griffondors partageaient depuis la première année ce cours avec les Serpentards et pas un seul cours ne se déroulait sans qu'il y ait de « malencontreux » accidents de transformations.

Une fois Ron s'était même retrouvé avec une queue de renard et un bec que pélican, résultat la directrice de la maison rouge et jaune avait été obligée de placé les deux maisons en binôme prés définis pour éviter que ses élèves puissent communiquer pour préparer des mauvais coups.

Et bien sur Mcgonagal eu l'excellente idée de placer Harry et Draco ensemble. Jusqu'ici cela avait toujours plus embêté Harry qu'autre chose, mais en ce mardi 20 septembre 2006 ''bizarrement'' ça l'arrangea plus qu'autre chose. Déterminé à relevé le défis qu'il s'était fixé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle pour se placer à leur bureau respectif, Harry fixa Draco avec un regard légèrement pervers. Le blond ne le regarda même pas, trop occupé à sortir ses affaires. Pourtant le Griffy ne se découragea pas, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, commença à glisser furtivement sa main vers la cuisse du blond. Lorsqu'il le toucha le vert et argent sursauta brutalement et fixa son voisin d'un air choqué puis outré avant de siffler entre ses dents, tout en plissant les yeux :

- Ne refait _Jamais_ ça, _**P**_otter !

Pas impressionné pour deux sous Harry lui décocha un sourire charmeur et en se baissant légèrement vers son homologue lui susurra, d'une voix basse qui fit frissonner malgré lui Draco :

- Allons Malfoy, je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu as envie que je recommence.

Le blond rougit légèrement mais réussit néant moins à lui répliqué d'une voix cassante :

- Par Merlin Potter, je te savais atteint mais à ce point. Tu as pensé à consulter ?

Harry ne répondit pas et lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant, avant d'adresser un signe « ok » de la main pour leur signifier que ça allait nickel.

Il continua de sourire tout au long du cours, tout en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à son voisin.

Se dernier se sentait mal à l'aise mais ne fit aucun commentaire, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le cours, tandis qu'Harry persistait dans son idée et tentait d'échafauder des plans pour le moins foireux, mais ignorant sa conscience qui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas ça qui plairait à Malfoy, il se décida finalement pour une approche… Rapprochée.

La fin du cours sonna enfin, libérant les élèves, et principalement Draco qui était à présent à bout de nerfs.  
Histoire de se détendre il rangea ses affaires en troisième vitesse et sortit précipitamment de la salle de métamorphose pour allez se réfugier dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée non loin des cachots où les Serpentards avaient cours de potion à nouveau en présence des Griffondors.

Seulement Draco, dans son empressement, ne remarqua pas la silhouette, pourtant familière, qui le suivait de près. Lorsqu'il entra il se rua vers le premier lavabo venu et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.  
À cause du bruit que faisait l'eau en s'écoulant du robinet il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni cette fameuse silhouette se glisser derrière lui.

Par contre lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissant lui enserrer la taille, et un corps chaud et musclé se coller à lui sans qu'il puisse réagir. Une bouffée de chaleur et de peur le traversa lorsqu'il croisa deux émeraudes brulantes à travers le miroir, mais fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par la voix sensuelle du jeune homme brun qui n'était autre que Potter (bien sur) :

- Mmmmh Malfoy… Tu sens bon tu sais ? J'ai une putain d'envie de toi, enfin je suppose que tu le sens ? demanda-t-il en collant son érection contre les fesses du blond terrorisé. Malfoy, je vais te faire que jamais personne ne t'as fais, crois moi tu risques de grimper aux rideaux.

Sur ces mots Harry donna un petit coup de langue au lobe gauche du blond, ce qui eu pour effet de sortir ce dernier de sa torpeur. Ne pouvant atteindre sa baguette Draco lui écrasa le pied, enfonçant son talon le plus possible dans le pied de Potter, celui-ci cria de surprise et de douleur, relâchant légèrement la pression autour du corps du Serpentard qui en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de coude dans le ventre, ce qui eu l'effet escompté : le brun le lâcha définitivement en jurant de manière vraiment peu gracieuse.

Draco sortit sa baguette pour garder le Griffondor à bonne distance et lui envoya d'une voix capable de faire paraître la banquise pour une balade dans le désert en comparaison :

- Mais nom d'un hippogriffe enragé qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potty ? Vraiment pense à consulter avant que les deux ou trois neurones qu'il te reste ne grillent !

Sur ces mots le blond sortit des toilettes, attrapant son sac au passage et se précipita en cours de potion pour lequel il était déjà en retard. Harry le remarqua et dans un « merde » très distingué s'élança à la suite de son ennemie.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte fermée de la salle de potion, ce qui confirma leur retard, Harry arriva derrière à quelques secondes d'intervalle de Draco, qui le regarda agacé.  
Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond toqua à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'un « entrer » froid et sévère se fasse entendre. Il ouvrit la porte timidement, et lorsqu'il le vit son professeur de potion se calma instantanément, avant de lui demander de rejoindre sa place et d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois le tout d'une voix presque douce connaissant le professeur Snape

Harry, quand à lui, entra à la suite et cette fois ci rogue durcit son visage à la vue de l'élève qui l'agaçait de manière spectaculaire et irrémédiable par sa seule présence.

- Encore et toujours en retard Mr. Potter, décidément vous ne saurez jamais utiliser un tempus ni même utiliser vos neurones à d'autres fins que celle de vous rendre intéressant. Veuillez regagner votre place et 20 point en moins pour Griffondor

Harry qui tout en le laissant parler, s'était déjà installé, le sourire aux lèvres, près de ses amis totalement irrécupérables. Tourna soudainement la tête un air étonné et surtout agacé plaqué sur visage.

- Mais m'sieur vous n'avez rien dit à Malfoy, c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui il n'a pas eu de point en moins? _S'indigna le Griffondor. _Nous sommes arrivés en même temps !

- La vie n'est pas juste Mr. Potter. Et sachez que si Mr. Malfoy n'a pas eu de point en moins c'est tout simplement parce que c'est son tout premier retard dans mon cour depuis sa première année à Poudlard. _Fit rogue cinglant, affichant un petit rictus victorieux et sadique._

Snape se détourna afin de continuer les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion « ventre en feu » pensant en avoir finit, mais c'était sans compter qu'Harry, ne supportant pas ce favoritisme pour les Serpentards, se leva point dressé, tel un révolutionnaire en criant un « **INJUSTICE** » qui fit sursauter légèrement le maître de potions, qui finalement se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspéré par tant de conneries rassemblées dans un seul corps, et lui ordonna d'aller s'assoir au coté de Malfoy, retirant en même temps trente points à sa maison pour insolence. Harry obéit et ajouta dans sa barbe qu'il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il le réprimandait autant.

Sous les rire des Serpentards, il se leva le sourire aux lèvres, et alla s'assoir à la place indiquée. Draco qui avait déjà sortit ses affaires, revint accompagné de quelques autres élèves de la réserve, avec les ingrédients qu'il fallait pour créer la potion inscrite au tableau.

En apercevant Harry à coté de sa place il se crispa un peu, mais il souhaitait avoir une bonne note et pour essayer de rattraper le peu de retard qu'il avait sur ses camarades, prit un visage neutre, se plaça devant son chaudron et commença la concoction de sa potion sans prêter attention au Griffondor qui recommençait à le fixer.

En s'installant Draco avait fait tomber une fleur de lys, et du se baisser pour la ramasser sous le regard bienveillant de rogue. Harry leva les yeux de Malfoy juste le temps de regarder son professeur, puis de manière provocatrice tourna son visage sur les jolie fesses de Malfoy, et lui mis une tape dessus.

Sous l'effet de surprise Draco se releva d'un bond de sa chaise et lui mit une gifle magistrale qui raisonna dans toute la salle, entraînant un lourd silence. Harry le regarda choquer ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi violente de la part de sa Némésis et, devant sa tête d'ahuris, toute la classe se mit à rire, même les Griffondors, pour qui voir Harry se faire rembarrer, surtout aussi sèchement et en publique, était extrêmement rare voir du jamais vu, Rogue se leva de son bureau et s'approcha du brun un air mauvais, presque cruel plaqué sur le visage.

-Vous avez réellement des soucis Mr. Potter. Mais je ne veux pas le savoir, DEHORS et ne revenez pas dans mon cours tant que vos pulsions perverses ne se seront pas calmées ou que vous réussissiez à les contrôler !

Malgré l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, Harry, ne se départissent pas de son sourire, se leva et quitta la salle de cour tout heureux d'échapper à deux heures d'enfer, Draco le regarda partir, toujours choquer par ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Il se sentait extrêmement embarrassé par les pulsions du Griffondor à son égard, mais finalement il se remit au travail en essayant de ne pas penser au comportement étrange de Potter, sans grand succès.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi en l'espace de quelques heures il était passé d'ennemis numéros un de Potter au statut de « cible potentielle ». A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un nouveau moyen de l'humilier ? Se demanda Draco fugitivement avant de se reconcentrer tant bien que mal sur son travail, espérant que sa Némésis lâcherait l'affaire assez rapidement.

Mais hélas, pour lui tout du moins, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé, Merlin semblant être contre lui Draco n'eut bientôt plus d'autre alternatives que la fuite. Seulement entre Potter et ses avances bidons pour le chopper dans son lit et les deux espions, si tant est qu'on puissent les qualifier ainsi, autant dire que la tache n'était vraiment pas aisée, voir impossible.

Tout au long de la semaine le Serpentard du endurer les caresses et mots obscènes d'Harry qui faisait toujours en sorte de pouvoir s'assoir au pire derrière ou au mieux à coté de lui. C'était tout bonnement une torture pour Draco qui n'arrivait plus penser à autre chose que le brun sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans sa chambre, seul. Attention, il n'y pensait pas entant qu'amant ou avec du désir, si ce n'est celui de le fuir et surtout de ne pas le croiser, bien sûr.

Mais bien entendu on ne peut pas toujours réussir à fuir et vendredi de cette même semaine fut fatalement le jour de trop. Harry s'amusait de voir le blond tenter de fuir mais paradoxalement ça l'agaçait de ne pas parvenir plus rapidement à ses fins. Sa seule conquête à lui avoir résisté plus de trois jours avait été Dean et suite à une discussion basée sur les sentiments de ce dernier pour un certain irlandais aveugle.

Cependant Harry, dans un moment d'inattention de la part de Draco, parvint à le bloquer dans un couloir un peu isolé. Bien entendu le blond tenta de faire marche arrière mais son ennemie fut plus rapide et réussi à le coincer contre un mur. Draco se crispa instantanément et le fixa avec de grands yeux effrayés. Le brun le dépassait d'une courte tête et restait bien plus musclé que lui malgré leur entraînement de Quidditch identiques.

- Alors Malfoy, tu me fuis on dirait…

Draco, tétanisé, n'osait plus bouger. Quelque chose en lui refaisait surface, un souvenir brutal qu'il avait toujours enfouie au fond de lui.

_**Flash back**_

- Alors Draco ? Tu tente de fuir ? _Ricana une voix grave qui fit frissonner le garçon sous lui. _Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien. Qu'où que tu ailles je te retrouverais.

L'ombre au dessus de lui se colla d'avantage contre son corps, empêchant presque Draco de respirer. L'homme sourit cruellement, appréciant les réactions d'animal blessé du petit blond alors âgé de neuf ans. Il releva doucement le menton de l'enfant et planta ses yeux brun dans les prunelles argenté de celui-ci et ajouta en riant à moitié :

- Lucius ne t'as pas encore bien dressé à ce que je vois. _Il souleva l'enfant pour le maintenir à sa hauteur, et dit d'une voix sensuelle malgré la cruauté dont il était imprégn__é._ Mais ne t'inquiète pas petit dragon, je vais t'enseigner tout ce que ton père aurait du t'apprendre.

Il partit dans un rire grave et quelque peu dément, tout en commençant à arracher les vêtements du petit garçon qui avait déjà perdu toute innocence avant même d'avoir pu en faire preuve, et qui tentait par tous les moyens de fuir loin très loin de cet homme qui lui faisait mal…

_**Fin flash back**_

- Bah Malfoy? Tu ne réponds pas ? _Interrogea le Griffondor en voyant le visage de sa Némésis devenir plus pale__ qu'un fantôme._ Allez dis moi que tu vas bien vouloir coucher avec moi ! Je suis sûr que ton joli p'tit cul ne demande que ça et…

- Lâche-moi immédiatement _**P**_otter. _Cracha Draco d'une voix blanche_.

Le blond ne sut pas vraiment ce qui fit obéir le jeune homme, mais il obéit. Profitant de cette ouverture le vert et argent se rua hors de la porter de son opposé parfait et s'enfuit vers la bibliothèque où il devait emprunter un livre pour le cours de la vielle Mc. Go.

Il y passa une heure avant de trouver l'ouvrage contenant toutes les informations nécessaires à son devoir, tentant par la même occasion de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas repenser à ''_ça_''.

De son coté Harry été perplexe face à l'attitude pour le moins inhabituelle de son homologue. Il décida de retourner à son dortoir rejoindre Ron et ses autres amis.  
Arrivé là bas il fut accueillit par diverses acclamations faisant l'éloge de sa dernière blague à un élève de Pouffsoufle. Cette ambiance chaleureuse lui fit instantanément oublier le blond et il recommença à rire comme si de rien était.

Une heure plu tard donc, Draco sortit de la bibliothèque avec l'ouvrage de six cent quarante neuf pages exactement bien calé dans son sac. Arrivé à mi-parcours il aperçut un groupe de Serpentards arriver en sens inverse. Il chercha avec empressement le moyen de se cacher mais il n'y avait nulle part ou se dissimuler dans cette partie ci du couloir ce qui fit apparaître de petite perles de sueurs froide dans la nuque de Draco.

Un des élèves de ce groupe qu'il reconnut comme étant Terry Boot, le vit et laissa apparaître un petit sourire dédaigneux sur ses lèvres.

- Tien tien tien, mais ne serais-ce pas notre pire honte que je vois là ?

- Allons Malfoy, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Nous n'allons pas te manger. _R__icana une fille brune et un peu boulotte répondant au nom de Millicent Bulstrode._

Draco se trouvait maintenant devant ce groupe appartenant pourtant à la même maison que lui sans pouvoir fuir. D'autant plus qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre : insultes bien sûr mais peut-être quelques coups tomberont également. Et c'est surtout cela qui fit peur au prince déchut. Ses cotes avaient déjà étaient pas mal amochées par la dernière visite de son père et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elles se cassent afin d'éviter toutes question de l'infirmière à ce sujet.

- Donne nous un peu de tes nouvelle Draco, _demanda une fille avec un air de faux respect_, combien t'ais-tu fait en suçant ton père ? A moins qu'il ne t'ait payé en nature ? _Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de sadisme dans __la voix._

- Bah alors ma p'tite catin, _l'interpela un des garçon du groupe, d'une voix presque enfantine tout en se baissant vers lui,_ me dit pas que papa Malfoy n'as pas voulu te donner ton jouet préféré ? C'est pour ça que tu es triste ?

- Oh mais si ce n'est que ça on peut peut-être s'arranger pour que je te console, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir dans ma chambre et tu verras que ton père n'est pas le seul à pouvoir t'amuser.

Tous explosèrent d'un rire cruel et sadique en regardant leur « prince » s'enfuir en courant.

Il n'en pouvait plus… Toutes ces insultes l'épuisaient autant qu'elles le blessaient. Inconsciemment il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la tour d'astronomie où il aimait aller avant pour se détendre en regardant les étoiles. Draco emprunta l'escalier, monta les marche quatre à quatre et ouvrit la lourde porte en bois fermant l'escalier avant de parvenir au sommet de la tour.

Un vent frai lui caressa le visage mais il ne le sentit qu'à peine, un vide si grand s'était emparer de lui qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite que si son visage était humide s'était parce qu'il pleurait. Le jeune homme se dirigea en marchant d'un pas lourd et les épaules voutées vers un des créneaux de la tour et s'y accouda, fixant avec une attention presque morbide le vide qui le séparait du sol si éloigné.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment il se retrouva debout sur le rebord large d'une trentaine de centimètres de la tour d'astronomie, les bras écartés, offert à la brise froide de cette fin de septembre, il ferma les yeux et se mit a écouter, écouter sa respiration, les battements de son cœur qui raisonnaient à ses tempes, écouter les bruits de la nuit qui lui rappelaient que la vie était partout, même s'il se sentait comme mort à l'intérieur.

Draco se moquait bien de tomber, à quoi bon s'en inquiéter de toute manière, puisque personne ne serait là pour le regretter ?  
Il était tellement absorbé par son écoute de la nature elle-même qu'il n'entendit pas les pas plus ou moins discret de deux élèves arrivant à la tour, ni les gloussements de dinde d'une fille alors que son compagnon devait l'embrasser dans le coup, ni la porte en bois s'ouvrir en grinçant un peu.

Blaise avait toujours était un séducteur acharné, et ce soir il avait jeté son dévolu sur une jeune fille toute menue de cinquième année à Griffondor. Le black se moquait bien des questions de maisons pour tout ce qui concernait le sexe et sa réputation le prouvait cependant en arrivant en haut de la tour où il compter emmener la jeune fille afin de lui faire voir le « septième ciel » il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsqu'il vit cet élève aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs sous le clair de lune, perché sur un des créneaux il envoya chier la fille qui ne l'avait pas vu, et qui s'en alla un air rageur plaqué sur le visage et jurant contre l'inutilité des Serpentards. Blaise s'en moquait totalement et s'approcha à grandes en enjambées de l'élève en question. Quand il le vit bouger doucement Blaise s'arrêta à un ou deux pas du jeune homme en pensant qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre, mais au moment même ou le jeune Malfoy fit un geste plus marqué il comprit qu'il s'était trompé et agit sans réfléchir.

Il l'attrapa par la taille avant que le garçon ne prenne l'initiative de sauter pour de bon, et l'entraina dans sa chute mais du coté plateforme de la tour, s'écrasant lamentablement au sol puis écrasé à son tours par Draco qui n'avait pu garder son équilibre. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant que le blond ne réalise ce qu'il venait de se produire, et s'éloigne brusquement de Blaise, qui, de son coté, avait un peu mal au ventre mais était surtout très énervé.

- Putain Malfoy ! Mais il t'arrive quoi là ? Merde mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé tu serais surement...

- Je serais surement mort et enfin tranquille Zabini !_ Le coupa le blond sur le même ton_. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je m'écrase en bas comme une merde ? Hein ?

- Putain mais quel crétin… _Marmonna le black en se passant une __main sur le visage avant de reprendre plus doucement._ Tu as peut-être des problèmes, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient assez importants pour justifier un tel acte. _Envoyant Malfoy sur le point de répliquer il enchaîna. _Et même dans le cas contraire, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait préférable d'en parler à tes amis ? Ou mieux à tes parents ?

Blaise ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de son erreur, il ne la comprit qu'en voyant le Serpentard en face de lui ouvrir brutalement les yeux comme s'il venait de se prendre une baffe puis se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui-même en recommençant à sangloter doucement. Draco avait horreur de se laisser aller, surtout devant quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce soir il n'arrivait pas à se retenir, les larmes dévalaient ses joue en cascade sans qu'il puisse les retenir et il se haïe pour ça.

Zabini quant à lui s'en mordait les doigts. Il savait pourtant que le jeune Malfoy était seul malgré les apparences et que son père était un tyran et pas des plus tendres. Il rejoignit Draco qui s'était réfugier contre les remparts et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais il se heurta à un violent refus du blond qui lui hurla dessus dans vergogne :

- Casse-toi ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Tu comprends ? J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une merde, qu'on pense que je ne suis rien sans mon père, que je suis juste bon à me faire baiser, que je ne sois pas capable de vivre sans qu'on m'entoure ou m'assiste, _S'en vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait Draco s'était mit à frapp__er le torse du batteur de son équipe de toute ses forces, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas,_ Marre aussi d'être obliger de jouer un rôle, de devoir survivre au lieu de vivre, de devoir supporter la connerie des gens qui m'entoure !

Il s'effondra finalement dans les bras du métisse et se remit à sangloter doucement contre lui. Blaise ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction et encore moins à ce type révélations. Cependant il laissa le blond s'appuyer contre lui afin qu'il se calme quelque peu, et fut surpris de la légèreté de l'adolescent. Il se permit même de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Draco se tendit sous ce contact si peu familier mais ne repoussa pas le jeune homme. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il recula légèrement et détourna le regard, parla d'une voix un peu enrouée.

- Demain se sera mon anniversaire, demain je serais majeur, et pourtant demain je serais encore et toujours seul.

Blaise le regarda surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire, pensant que ça serait déplacé dans un moment pareil. Draco commençait à fermer les yeux d'épuisement et prenant tout de même son courage à deux mains se leva sans un mot et partit.

L'autre Serpentard le regarda sans mot dire ressentant tout de même un petit pincement au cœur de savoir qu'un garçon qui en apparence avait tout ce qu'il désirait souffrait autant, et sur une impulsion soudaine jura que dès le lendemain il parlera de Draco à son meilleur ami Théo afin d'avoir son avis et les renseignements qu'il aurait pu obtenir au fil du temps.

Puis il partit simplement en direction de son dortoir, se questionnant toujours sur le pourquoi d'une telle situation, et espérant que le beau blond ne ferait pas d'autre connerie ce soir…

_**Le lendemain**_

Enfin samedi arriva, Harry se leva d'encore meilleure humeur qu'à l'accoutumée car aujourd'hui se jouait enfin le premier match de la saison, qui plus est un match Griffondor contre Serpentard et il était très excité à cette idée.

D'autant plus que l'attrapeur qu'il devait battre, et qu'il battrait évidement, n'était autre que Malfoy. Harry voyait en ce match une occasion supplémentaire lui faire du rentre dedans et tenter le tout pour le tout pour enfin l'avoir dans son pieu.

Il se prépara tranquillement et descendit dans la salle commune rejoindre ces deux meilleurs amis, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres, ils partirent déjeuner assez rapidement, tout en parlant de Quidditch avec Ron et Dean qui les avait rejoint sous les soupirs exaspérés d'Hermione qui leur fit comprendre que s'ils mettaient autant d'énergie dans leurs études qu'ils en mettent à jouer à leur sport stupide et brutal ils auraient de bien meilleurs résultats.

Dans la tour Serpentard l'ambiance était beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Blaise lui se réveilla vers huit heure et se prépara rapidement, puis prit dans un élan d'amour certain pour son meilleur ami s'élança et sauta sur le lit de Théo que grogna sous les assauts de son abruti d'ami tout en le maudissant intérieurement pour l'avoir empêché de dormir.

- Blaise des fois je me demande pourquoi je te supporte… _Marmonna-t-il en émergeant de sous sa couette_. Si tu n'arrêtes pas toute suite je te promets que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir de relation sexuelle normale. _Fit Théo avec un air calme et neutre étant à présent totalement réveillé._

-Tu sais que tu vas finir par réellement me faire flipper au bout d'un moment ? Tu dis ça comme si tu me parlais de la pluie et du beau temps… Je te jure ! J'vais finir par penser que tu n'es pas humain !

- La classe blaise, tout est dans la classe. Et c'est tout un art. _Répondit son ami en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _Bon que me veux tu pour me réveiller un samedi, surtout aussi tôt?

-Tu connais Malfoy? _Demanda le black après une petite hésitation._

-Bien sûr. Qui ne le connaît pas ? Pourquoi ? _Inte__rrogea le châtain intrigué._

-Que sais-tu sur lui? _Enchaîna alors Blaise en éludant la question._

-Beaucoup de choses, mais en même temps rien de bien importants. Pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses aux hommes maintenant? _Le taquina son ami avec un petit sourire m__oqueur aux coins des lèvres bien qu'il soit en réalité intrigué par la question de Blaise._

- Mais non, ne soit pas idiot. C'est juste que… _Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre les yeux dans le vague._ Juste qu'hier il était sur le point de se jeter dans le vide du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je l'en ai empêché évidement, mais il m'a dit de ces trucs… _Le jeune homme sembla sortir soudainement de ses souvenirs et s'adressa à son ami avec un immense sourire, l'empêchant par la même occasion de poser des q__uestions._ Enfin bref, aujourd'hui on joue contre Griffondor alors grouille toi de te préparer, histoire qu'on puisse manger avant. J'te rappelle qu'il faut que je sois au mieux de ma forme

- Et moi, mon cher Blaise. Je te rappelle que je ne joue pas et que par conséquent je pouvais encore dormir !

-Allez fait pas ta mauvaise tête Théodichou, _s'exclama le jeune black en tirant la langue,_ et viens manger avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien !

Théo roula des yeux, exaspéré par les surnoms stupides de Blaise, et abdiqua devant l'énergie employée par son traitre d'ami pour le faire bouger. Il se leva donc, et se prépara pour ensuite partir avec son abruti d'ami, manger dans la grande salle qui devait être bourrée de monde à cette heure ci.

Et Théo ne s'était pas trompé, il régnait une ambiance festive dans la grande salle bondé d'élèves habillés aux couleurs de leur équipe favorite.

Les Griffondors hurlaient des encouragements à Harry, qui leur répondait par de grands sourires tout en s'amusant comme un petit fou avec Ron à crier le plus fort possible : « Nous seront vainqueurs, les serpents on en fait du beurre » ce qui évidemment fit rire tout le monde sauf les dit ''serpents''

De leur coté les Serpentards annonçaient leur future victoire comme pour se rassurer, mais personne ne semblait avoir vraiment confiance en leur attrapeur qui était encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les Serdaigles bien que plus modérés riaient également aux blague des Lions et les Pouffsoufles eux étaient surtout pressés de connaître le résultat final du match, bien que pour tout le monde, il semblait plus qu'évident que Griffondor serait vainqueur.

La matinée se passa ainsi, partagée entre blagues et chant barbare Griffondoriens, puis l'heure du match, arriva accompagné de la tension et l'enthousiasme habituel.

Draco sortit enfin de sa chambre dans laquelle il était remonté après avoir prit deux ou trois biscottes, et se dirigea vers le stade la tête haute mais le ventre noué par la peur de décevoir encore une fois sa maison. Sur son visage de marbre, rien ne laissait transparaitre malgré le fait qu'il n'ait aucune envie de jouer. Il arriva sur le terrain son nouveau « tornade 320 », puis rejoignit son équipe toujours en marchant.

-Tu as intérêt à attraper le vif d'or cette fois-ci, Malfoy_. Lui glissa froidement un des membres de l'équipe._

Les portes en bois s'ouvrirent enfin laissant apparaître le terrain de Quidditch ainsi que les gradins bondés. Des élèves levaient des banderoles pour encourager l'équipe qu'ils souhaitaient voir gagner. Harry suivit de ses joueur rentrèrent sur le terrain au même instant à l'opposé du terrain, puis s'envolèrent suivit à quelques secondes près par les Serpentards.

Lorsque les équipes furent en position, les deux capitaines et attrapeurs, se placèrent au dessus en se défiant du regard, attendant que madame Bibine leur demande de se serrer la main. Lorsqu'ils le firent Harry tira Draco jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir lui murmurer quelque chose a l'oreille qu'évidement personne n'entendit.

Draco rougit légèrement en entendant la voix de Potter à son oreille puis en relevant la tête aperçut son père dans les tribunes des professeurs, qui le regardait semblant lui envoyer des avertissements silencieux. Le jeune blond pâlit sur coup mais tenta se reconcentrer en s'intéressant à son ennemie de toujours : Harry Potter. Ce dernier affichait un sourire en coins ne laissant rien présager de bon pour le jeune Malfoy qui commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions.

Enfin Madame Bibine, après avoir expliqué une énième fois les règles et ses attentes concernant le match, lança le coup de sifflet qui sonnait le début de la compétition, Draco essaya de rester éloigner de Potter le plus possible tout en cherchant le vif des yeux, tandis que sa Némésis s'amusait à le suivre.

Luna Lovegood était à son poste pour commenter le match avec les des directeur de maison des joueurs et les autres professeurs.

-Ginny a le souaffle, et se dirige vers les buts des… des Serpentards surement, _débuta-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse,_ je l'aime bien Ginny ses une de mes amies, et puis ces cheveux ressemble un peu à de la confiture de cornutar…

-Je vous prierais de commenter le match Mlle Lovegood. _La repris le professeur Snape d'une voix cassante._

-Bien professeur, Zabini poursuis Ginny et hoooo il attrape le souafle quand elle a essayé de l'envoyer à Finnigan… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Thomas ? Ils sont toujours ensemble donc c'est dur de les différentier mais je les aime bien… **LOVEGOOD**_ S'écria le professeur Mcgonagal cette fois-ci._ Oui professeur ? Ah ! Il se dirige vers les but et Ron intercepte et le renvoi à Thomas, donc toute à l'heure il s'agissait bien de Finnigan.

Crabbe envoi un cognard sur Seamus qui vient d'attraper le souafle envoyer pas Dean, les jumeaux sont à l'autre bout du terrain et ils ne peuvent pas intervenir. C'est dommage qu'ils ne possèdent pas de Gorginu ils auraient pu l'aider. Oh ! Il esquive et il réussit à marquer 10 point pour Griffondor, j'espère que qu'ils vont gagner, ce serait dommage que mes amis perdent face à des serpents tous mous. _Fit Luna toujours rêveusement. _Et puis Ginny qui à encore récupérer le souaffle doit épater ses frère. Il me semble qu'ils sont quatre Weasley dans l'équipe… J'espère qu'ils m'inviteront chez eux… À moins qu'il n'y ait des Nargoles..?

- Mlle Lovegood, s'il vous plait… _Tenta à nouveau d'intervenir Mcgonagal de plus en plus déprimée._

Au bout d'une heure de match Griffondor menait de 120 à 100, Harry continuai a faire le tour du terrain en essayant d'esquiver les cognards envoyé par Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient réussis à rentrer dans l'équipe Serpentard cette année, Draco lui avait vu le vif d'or mais n'était pas parvenu à l'attraper car Harry l'avait interpellé au même instant, le déstabilisant totalement. À présent il avait la tête un peu ailleurs mais s'obligea à se concentrer a cause de la présence ''tellement encourageante'' de son père qui en le scrutant de ses yeux plus froids que la glace lui créait un stress supplémentaire.

-Harry Potter a repéré le vif d'or, _dit doucement Luna__ comme si cela n'avait aucune importance_. Je crois que le vif d'or est possédé par des Filokit parce qu'il va vraiment vite…

Tout le monde pu entendre les gémissements de désespoir du professeur Mcgonagal derrière son élève et cela détendit imperceptiblement l'atmosphère qui s'était installée à l'annonce de la poursuite du Vif.

Harry avait effectivement commencé à poursuivre la petite balle ailée et Draco le suivit rapidement, le rattrapant aisément grâce à son nouveau balai.

Une course poursuite s'engagea, Draco dépassa finalement Harry et commença à tendre la main sous les murmures surpris des spectateurs… Quand soudain la petite balle changea de trajet d'un coup sec, il tourna son balais brusquement dans l'optique de suivre la balle, mais le virage trop serré lui fit perdre un peu de temps. Harry de son coté accéléra encore, la distance séparant les deux joueurs étant plus importante il eu beaucoup moins de mal à prendre son virage.

Pourtant Draco parvint à le rattraper à nouveau, ils montaient toujours plus haut jusqu'à atteindre la limite des nuages les plus bas et lorsqu'il tendit à nouveau la main pour attraper le vif d'or avant son concurrent, sa tête commença dangereusement à tourner, des point blancs apparurent devant ses yeux, ainsi qu'un bourdonnement effroyable qui l'assourdit légèrement. Soumis à ces faiblesses Malfoy ralentit malgré lui, Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus du vif tendis enfin la main en sa direction et l'attrapa d'un coup sec sous les applaudissements de la foule.

-Harry Potter à attraper le vif d'or, Et… Oooh ! Mais regardez il semblerait que Malfoy a était attaqué par des crisambule parce qu'il tombe de son balais.

Draco, voyait toujours trouble, les point blanc devant ses yeux lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un nuage blanc mais fort peu agréable, sa tête continuait à tourner, et il réalisa soudainement que le vent qu'il avait ressentit n'était pas du à son vol mais à sa chute, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'assimiler cette idée qu'il s'évanouie.

Harry qui avait entendu le commentaire de Luna, et tourna la tête en direction du blond qui effectivement chutait et risquait dangereusement de s'écraser au sol si personne n'intervenait.  
Il ne réfléchit pas plus d'un centième de seconde avant de voler à une vitesse impressionnante vers Malfoy, qui tombai assez rapidement voir même qui accélérait dans sa chute. Harry descendit en piquet, fonçant vers son ennemie qui se trouvait maintenant à une petite dizaine de mètres du sol. Il parvint à l'attraper par le col au dernier moment. Mais lorsqu'il l'eut saisit le poids combiné des deux joueurs combinés déstabilisa l'équilibre du brun et tous deux finir par s'écraser dans le sable fin se trouvant au pied des but Serpentard, Harry eut le souffle coupé lorsque Draco atterrit sur lui inconscient.

Les professeurs arrivèrent rapidement pour voir si les deux garçons se portaient bien, et on fit appeler un assistant de madame Pomfresh afin des les transporter tous deux à l'infirmerie.  
Harry fut installé dans un lit au milieu de l'infirmerie, isolé des autres lits pour plus de calme. Ses amis le rejoignirent une fois que l'infirmière lui eut administré un médicament reconstructeur d'os car il avait eu le bras cassé au moment d'atterrir, mais heureusement n'avait rien eu de plus.

- Harry ! Merlin soit loué tu n'as rien de grave ! _S'écria Hermione d'une voix légèrement plus aigue qu'à l'accoutumée._ Tu nous a fichu une trouille bleue !

- Surtout que tu as fait tout ça pour sauver la fouine ! _S'exclama Ron qui lui paraissait plus choqué par __son geste qu'autre chose. _Enfin au moins on a écrabouillé les serpents. Tu aurais pu te dépêcher de choper le Vif d'or histoire qu'on finisse le match rapidos non ?

- J'ai vu Malfoy dans un lit près de la fenêtre du fond, il semblait réveillé mais totalement à l'ouest, il regardait par la fenêtre comme s'il se moqué d'avoir perdu. _Le regard de Ron lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'ils se moquaient éperdument de l'attitude du blond, et Hermione se rembrunit légèrement avant de continuer._ Enfin je suis d'accore avec Ron pour au moins une chose : tu aurais du abréger le match au lieu de lui tourner autour comme un prédateur. Il même faillit chopper le vif alors que tu ne l'as même pas vu.

- Je voulais m'amuser un peu… _Bouda un peu Harry avant de sourire_. Et puis ça nous a permis de leur prouver que même avec un balais plus rapide je peux laminer une fouine mal léchée !

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rires, et Harry demanda à Hermione de leur raconter les détails du match qui auraient pu échapper aux deux joueurs, et celle-ci s'empressa de leur raconter tout en détail, Ron ajoutant de la gestuelle et des bruitages à certains passages puisqu'il se trouvait lui aussi au cœur de l'action.

- C'est comme quand Smith à tenté de m'envoyé un cognard ! _Dit Ron en gestic__ulant_ J'ai du faire un zig zag énorme pour l'esquiver tout en arrêtant le souafle de Flint ! Et…

- Bon jeunes gens je me dois de vous demander de baisser d'un ton et de fermer les rideaux,_ les interrompit Madame Pomfresh,_ Si vous souhaitez rester encore un peu je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais en silence !

Tous trois hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et continuèrent à discuter plus doucement, l'infirmerie était calme à cette heure-ci, appart deux ou trois élèves malade la salle était presque vide, et le silence était brisé uniquement par leurs bavardages.

Du moins ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas rapide traverser l'infirmerie, passer devant le lit de leur ami et continuer jusqu'au fond de la pièce, là où Hermione avait signalé la présence de Draco.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une voix froide parler au fond de l'infirmerie qu'Harry identifia facilement comme étant celle de Lucius pour l'avoir bien trop entendu par le passé. Ils s'entre regardèrent et Hermione prit l'initiative d'ouvrir légèrement les rideaux, découvrant une scène qui les choquèrent tous trois…

_**

* * *

**_

A suiiivre =P

_Hyyye!_

_Alors ça vous à plu ? Bien entendu la suite arrivera bientôt. Demon-Dray part une semaine mais Serdra continuera à écrire pour que nous puissions publier rapidement malgré tout._

Merci à :

_**K**_**umiko** pour ta review et j'espère que tu as lu cette suite avec plaisir ^^

_**K**_**aylee** Pour avoir eu la gentillesse de nous reviewer, et aussi parce que tes remarques nous encourage à garder l'optique des monde inverser.

_**L**_**iloua** Parce que tes reviews sont vraiment encourageantes et que tes commentaire sont très réconfortantes vis-à-vis de nos choix de personnalité et notre développement de l'histoire.

_Merci beaucoup tous de nous lire, et si vous avez deux ou trois minutes n'hésitez pas à nous donner vos impressions positives ou négatives, que nous puissions nous améliorer ^^_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Genre:** _**D**__rama_ (vous verrez pourquoi) et _**R**__omance_ de part le nombre relativement important de couple ^^

**Précision:** Cette fic se déroule sur deux ans et commence en sixième années, les post se feront de manière régulière (enfin nous essaierons) et toutes critiques (constructive) est bonne à prendre =)

**Rating:** M, vous trouverez de la violence, du sexe, de la vulgarité par moment, donc ne soyez pas surpris(es)

* * *

_**Bonne lecture **__**=)**_

Chapitre 3

_C'est alors qu'__ils entendirent une voix froide parler au fond de l'infirmerie qu'Harry identifia facilement comme étant celle de Lucius pour l'avoir bien trop entendu par le __passé. Ils s'entre regardèrent et Hermione prit l'initiative d'ouvrir légèrement les rideaux, découvrant une scène qui les choquèrent tous trois…_

Lucius se trouvais en face du lit de son fils, qui le regardait avec des yeux apeurer par son père qui le surplombait de toute sa stature. Draco avait un nœud dans l'estomac d'appréhension, mais il s'y attendait au fond : ayant perdu une fois de plus un match de Quidditch au profit de Potter, il avait encore une fois l'déçu, et son père en le regardant froidement, et avec tellement de haine qu'il en avait la chaire de poule, ne faisait que le faire se sentir minable, pitoyable, indigne de _Lui_ et de tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux ou… de ce qu'il avait représentait jusqu'alors.

Lorsque la voix de son père raisonna à ses oreilles se fut comme un claquement, comme s'il se prenait un coup de fouet si violent qu'il lui entailler le cœur, mais au lieu de montrer sa peine Draco se contenta de baisser les yeux.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une vermine comme toi ? Pour t'avoir comme fils ? _Lui lança Lucius d'une voix sourde._ Tu n'es qu'un incapable, un imbécile, encore moins utile qu'un elfe de maison ! Si tu savais comme j'ai honte que tu porte le nom des Malfoy…

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux, choqué et blessé par les paroles de son père. Il avait toujours tenté que ce dernier soit fier de lui, il aurait tellement aimé qu'il le félicite, l'encourage, le prenne dans ses bras au moins une fois pour lui montrer qu'il était quelqu'un et surtout que son père le réconforte quand il était triste ou était effrayé par des choses pour lesquelles tout enfant normal aurait eu peur et se serait réfugier dans les bras de leur père à défaut d'avoir une mère…

Mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Son père l'avait toujours regardé avec mépris et haine attendant, chaque jour, toujours un peu plus de lui. Il s'était sentit coupable de la mort de sa mère et essayait de se racheter au près de son père pour qu'il puisse l'aimer, tentant de ressemblait à son idée du Malfoy parfait pour qu'enfin il le voit. Cependant son père n'était jamais satisfait et l'éduqua à coups de canne de plus en plus forts lui cassant parfois les côtes, de doloris qui le faisait hurler souvent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de voix, et parfois même à coups de point et coups de pied qui lui laissez d'immondes bleus sur tout le corps. Tout ceci avait pour but qu'il devienne un vrai Malfoy, insensible, froid, impassible, ne ressentant aucunes douleurs sauf si elle était voulue. Et par voulu son père entendait sexuellement, et il avait même finit par le modeler pour ne puisse plus prendre de plaisir sans souffrir, ce qui accablait ce jeune homme qui avait pourtant besoin de douceur…

Lucius voyant que son fils baissait les yeux, entra dans une rage folle, leva sa canne et commença à le frapper violemment au visage avec celle-ci, tout en continuant à l'insulter de « sous-merde », « vermine », « incapable », et bien d'autres insultes qui avait bercé l'enfance de Draco.

Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur son lit, dans une ultime tentative pour se protéger de la pluie de coups qui s'abattaient sur lui, tout en gardant le silence, ne bronchant pas sous les mots durent qui pourtant l'atteignait bien plus que les coups, Draco ne pouvait que se répéter en boucle les ordres de son père, telle une litanie sans fin qui lui permettait d'endurer sans se laisser aller « _ne surtout pas montrer de __signe de douleur, c'était indigne des Malfoy, encaisser sans rien dire, ravaler ses sanglots, attendre que sa se termine_. »

Lucius fini par s'arrêter de le frappé une fois calmé et regarda une fois de plus son fils recroqueviller les mains sur la tête et les genoux relever jusqu'à son ventre. Il commença à recoiffer ses longs cheveux blonds comme si de rien n'était puis fit mine de partir avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Draco qui tremblé plus de douleur que de peur.

- Draco, j'espère pour toi que tu seras plus digne de notre seigneur que de moi, ce sera pour bientôt alors, ne me fait pas honte. _Ajouta-t-il en reniflant de manière __méprisante._

Puis il se détourna, et partit avec un air princier, la tète haute, ses talons claquant sur le sol en pierre avant de sortir de l'infirmerie d'un pas trainant.

Pendant tout le temps que dura cette scène cauchemardesque le trio des Gryffondor avait tout vu et tout entendu, Hermione finit par refermer le rideau pour ne pas se faire remarquer de Lucius qui passa quelques instants plu tard devant le lit d'Harry, et se tourna lentement vers ses meilleurs amis totalement hébétée, et qui avaient eux aussi la bouche légèrement ouverture en un « o » de stupéfactions.

- Le pauvre vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait l'aider ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien_. Demanda Hermione en entendant de légers sanglots provenir du lit de Malfoy, et ce bruit lui fit mal __au cœur._

Les deux garçons la regardèrent sans rien dire ne sachant quoi répondre, gênés et décontenancés face à cette scène… Atroce. Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les sortant de leur pensées, pour leur demander de partir, tout en précisant que leur ami avait besoin de repos et de silence tout comme les autres patients. Ron et Hermione quittèrent l'infirmerie après enlacé leur ami pour lui dire au revoir, Pompom obligea Harry à se recoucher et referma les rideaux d'un coup sec.

L'infirmière se dirigea en suite vers Draco qui avait, semble-t-il remit son masque de froideur en place. Harry put entendre leurs voix bien que légèrement étouffées.

- Bonjour Mr Malfoy, _le salua-t-elle poliment_, mettez-vous sur le dos je vous pris.

Draco la salua d'un signe bref de la tête et s'exécuta, l'infirmière passa sa baguette au-dessus de son patient, pour faire son diagnostique puis un parchemin apparut dans sa main, lui donnant les résultats, après les avoir lut Pomfresh regarda de manière sévère et interrogative le Serpentard.

- Dites moi jeune homme, vous vous nourrissez régulièrement à l'heure des repas ? _L'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil._

- Oui. Répondit simplement Draco en évitant le regard de l'infirmière.

- Ne me mentez pas Monsieur Malfoy, d'après mon diagnostique vous souffririez d'anorexie, vous avez une cote fêlé, et beaucoup d'hématomes ainsi que de nombreuses coupures. _Exposa l'infirmière calmement bien que l'on puisse sentir une légère colère palpiter dans son aura._ Pourrais je savoir comment cela est arriver?

- J'ai très peur d'appétit de manière générale, je suis extrêmement maladroit je tombe souvent et pour ma côte j'ai du me blesser en faisant du sport. Après tout le Quidditch peut être assez violent._ Conclu-t-il comme s'il __parlait de la pluie et du beau temps._

- Bien sur jeune homme, cela me paraît évident. _Fit l'infirmière pas dupe pour deux galions, mais respectant son silence._

Elle lui donna deux potions à prendre pour sa côte et lui lança quelques sort de guérison pour ses bleus, puis finit par lui tendre une potion de sommeil, qu'elle lui recommanda de prendre seulement s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il la posa a coté de son lit sur une petite table en bois sculpté, puis s'enfouie sous sa couette chaude, dos à l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne distingue plus de lui que ses cheveux.

Harry lui écouta la scène de loin, se demandant ce que l'infirmière pouvait bien vouloir dire au sujet de la possible anorexie du Serpentard.

Pompom était partit depuis un petit moment, Harry s'était relevé et avait entrouvert à nouveau les draps blancs pour observer de loin la forme recroqueviller sous la couette épaisse sur le dernier lit du fond. Draco avait l'air endormi, la nuit était bien entamer à présent donc cela paraissait plus que probable, et curieux de vérifié le Gryffondor finit par avancer à pas de loup vers le lit de Draco qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Une fois devant le matelas, il vit la lueur de la lune éclairer doucement la peau ivoire du Serpentard et se refléter dans ses cheveux leur donnant un aspect de fils d'or et d'argent mêlé, il avait les yeux fermer et son souffle lent et régulier confirmait qu'il était endormi, il regarda ses lèvres roses légèrement fines bien que pulpeuses lorsqu'on les observait bien, elles étaient légèrement entrouverte et Harry se sentit attiré par ces dernières, il avait envie de le toucher et de l'embrasser, il s'emblait si fragile en cet instant…

Harry se pencha doucement en avant pour se retrouver à quelque centimètre du visage de Draco toujours inconscient, il respira doucement le parfum de Draco, se laissant enivrer par les senteurs de pomme légèrement poivrées de son cou. Puis comme s'il sentait une présence près de lui, le Serpentard commença à papillonner des yeux et les ouvrit lentement, Harry le regardait hypnotisé, puis quand le blond ouvrit totalement les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir qui l'observé et il sursauta en les écarquillant quand il vit Harry le regarder un immense sourire à la lèvre.

Son geste soudain de recule lui fit mal aux côtes et il gémit de douleur, cependant il recula encore jusqu'au fond de son lit, mettant par la même occasion une distant acceptable entre eux. Pourtant Harry ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et se rapprocha en douceur du blond comme s'il souhaitait apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, je ne vais rien de faire. _Dit-il en souriant avec douceur._ Je veux juste te parler un peu.

Draco le fixa d'un air revêche lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher d'avantage. Mais bien sûr en bon Griffondor qu'il était Harry continua de s'approcher, il continua à lui parler gentiment mais le blond s'en moquait éperdument et lorsque le Griffy lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider ou faire quelque chose, il ne put retenir la réplique acerbe qui lui monta aux lèvres.

- Tu c'est ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir Potter ? _Harry secoua innocemment la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Draco._ Que tu me foutes la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Que tu disparaisses de ma vie !

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux du Griffondor avant de laisser la place à de la provocation.

- Oh mais non Malfoy ! Ça serait bien trop facile !

Il lui sourit comme s'il s'apprêter à attraper le vif d'or et que lui allait encore subir une défaite cuisante, Harry se rapprocha encore jusqu'à pouvoir observer les éclats dorés se trouvant dans les prunelles du blond. Il l'observa quelques secondes, laissant juste le temps à Draco de se poser des questions, avant de finalement se relever pour se trouver au dessus du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?

Lui cracha Draco en tentant de reculer encore bien qu'il fut bloqué par le mur, le brun quand a lui laissa un petit sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvre puis tout se passa rapidement, Harry glissa sa main droite dans la nuque du blond, se pencha sur lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco ne réagit pas au début, les yeux grands ouverts tentant d'analyser ce qui était entrain de se passer. Finalement il sortit de sa léthargie lorsque la langue du Griffondor tenta de se frayer un passage entre le barrage de ses lèvres.

Alors dans un reflexe soudain, Draco lui envoya son genou dans les valseuses. Harry s'écarta évidement sous le coup de la douleur, il se plia légèrement en s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas et de l'autre se tenait l'entre jambe, il finit par relever la tête en souriant douloureusement, Harry souffrait et ça se voyait mais il ne voulait pas se laisser allez devant son pire ennemie.

- Dis moi Draco, _l'u__tilisation de son prénom déstabilisa totalement le jeune Malfoy et cela fit sourire Harry, _tu ne penses pas que tu devrais accepter mes avances ? Après tout pour une première fois il vaut mieux quelqu'un d'expérimenté qui pourra te donner du plaisir non ?

Sur ces mots il réussit à se redresser totalement, se délectant de la mine choqué de sa Némésis, fit un petit clin d'œil à ce dernier et se détourna pour retourner se coucher, avant de refermer les rideaux il lança un sourire vainqueur à Draco qui continuait à le fixé totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Il se passait bien trop de choses en ce moment, le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à suivre. De plus le piano lui manquait horriblement, et en cet instant c'est ce dont il avait peut-être le plus besoin pour se vider la tête, enfin après dormir enfin sans avoir à faire de cauchemars.

Il se rallongea doucement, attrapa la petite fiole contenant la potion de sommeil et en but la moitié, avant de finalement cesser de penser pour glisser doucement mais surement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, Draco et Harry se firent jeter à coups, de balais aux fesses, de l'infirmerie par madame Pomfresh qu'il leur signala qu'ils étaient aptes à aller en cours, Draco rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas lent mais la tête haute, tandis qu'Harry le regardait partir tout en matant ces fesses qu'il trouvait de plus en plus appétissantes. Cependant, d'un autre coté, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ressentait de la peine pour le blond, il le trouvait étrangement fragile derrière sa carapace surfaite, puis il se secoua et finit par rejoindre sa salle commune avec une idée en tète.

Hermione était assise sur un canapé dans sa salle commune quand elle vit Harry entrer, celui ci la voyant sourit jusqu'aux oreilles instantanément en s'approchant d'elle, cette dernière le regarda de manière soupçonneuse avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche et finit par baisser son livre.

- Qu'est que tu veux Harry ? _fit Hermione_

- Moi ? Mais rien Mione chérie, tu es bien mauvaise langue avec moi et…

- Je répète, Harry James Evans Potter tu veux quoi? _Demanda-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez d'un geste fatigué._

- Je ne peux pas être tout joyeux en voyant ma meilleure amie d'amuuuur ?

- Harry tu n'es jamais joyeux quand tu me vois assise avec un bouquin en général, tu préfère fuir dans le dortoir de peur que je t'oblige à faire tes devoirs ou as te demander si tu les as fait. Et puis arrêtes de dire que je suis ma chérie « d'amuuuuur » tu en fait trop.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana presqu'instantanément, puis fini par lui faire des yeux de chiot battu avec une petite moue triste, il sembla hésiter avant de parler puis finalement se lança.

-Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux ma Mione mais j'aurais besoin de toi pour savoir ce qu'aime le garçon en question, j'aimerais mieux le connaître mais il me laisse pas l'approcher.

- Tu es amoureux ? _S'exclama Hermione abasourdie. _Déjà ça c'est une première, vraiment, j'ai du mal à le croire, surtout d'un garçon. Mais dis moi, qui dans cette école te résistes autant, pour être désespérer au point de demander mon aide ?

- Malfoy… _Murmura Harry hésitant._

- ... _Il y eut un silence … Un long silence … puis…_ Harry, tu te fous de moi ?

- Non je me permettrais pas, je sais bien que tu es la fille la plus intelligente de l'école donc je me suis dit que je pourrais te demander conseil et… EH ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Harry, si c'est encore un de tes jeux stupide et que je l'apprends, et tu me connais : je l'apprendrais, soit en sûre je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir d'enfant, car vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier il serait plus recommander de pas jouer avec lui, surtout sur le plan sentimental.

- Depuis quand tu le défends ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ? Mais non ce n'est pas un jeu, hier on a un peu parlé après que vous soyez partit et… hum… Et il me plait quoi. Seulement il reste tellement froid avec moi que ça me fait mal. _Hermione soupira devant la mine triste d'Harry, elle hésitait vraiment à le croire, surtout avec le pari qui était toujours d'actualité __entre les garçons de la bande._

-Bon écoute, je parlerai avec lui en cours de rune, mais sérieusement Harry prépare toi à finir impuissant car je sais pertinemment que tu te moque de lui et que tu ne veux que gagner ton stupide pari.

Harry déglutit difficilement avant de la remercier brièvement et de monter dans son dortoir sous le regard méfiant d'Hermione.

Une fois en haut il ferma la porte du dortoir et vit Neville et Ron en train de finir de se préparer pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, quand ils virent Harry blanc comme un linge ils se regardèrent inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry? Ça ne va pas? T'es tout palot. _fit Ron_

-Je crois que je viens de faire une grosse erreur… Je viens de demander à Hermione de me préparer le terrain pour Malfoy.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, sous les yeux larmoyant d'Harry, se foutant royalement de sa gueule.

- Et elle a dit que si c'était pour un jeu elle finira par me castrer…

À ces mots Ron s'écroula sur son lit en se tenant les cotes à force de rire, et Neville les larmes aux yeux parvint à parler, bien que difficilement.

- Outch… Haha bah mon pauvre vieux, hihi, prépare toiahaah a ne plus pouvoir t'es servir !

Harry fini par s'assoir sur son lit désespérer et vexé par l'attitude de ses amis qui se foutait de lui plutôt que de chercher à l'aider et mit ses mains sur son visage tout en poussant des soupirs dépiter et en répétant mais je veux pouvoir continuer à baiser moi.

- bas abandonne le pari. _Proposa Ron qui était parvenu à se calmer__ un peu._

- Certainement pas ! Je le gagnerai puis je trouverais un plan pour faire en sorte que Draco me largue comme ça Mione ne pourra pas dire que j'ai joué avec lui

- Cherche pas vieux, elle le saura, ça sert à rien de s'obstiner et puis même elle le saura avant que tu couches avec.

Harry les regarda choqué par leur manque de soutient, puis finis par filer sous la douche rapidement et se préparer pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Il était 8h55 quand Hermione arriva devant la porte de son cours de rune et aperçut Malfoy qui avait également prit cette option, assit seul par terre avec un carnet et un crayon, elle s'approcha discrètement de lui sans se faire remarquer et regarda ce qu'il faisait, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un magnifique dessin d'une licorne en train de boire dans un lac dans une forêt qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qui entourais poudlard.

- Tu as un sacré talent Malfoy. _Ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione, impressionnée malgré elle_

Draco leva la tète et s'empressa de ranger le tout, en lui lançant un regard hostile, puis se releva pour se placer de l'autre coté de la porte, Hermione le regarda étrangement en se disant qu'il était étrange qu'il ne l'ait même pas insulté, puis les autres élèves arrivèrent ainsi que leur professeur, qui ouvrit la porte pour faire passer ses élève qui était peu nombreux vu qu'il n'était qu'un dizaine dont la majorité était des Serdaigles il n'y avait que Hermione et Draco qui ne faisait pas parti de cette maison.

-Bien dès aujourd'hui je préfère vous prévenir que durant cette année, vous serez en binômes définitif, _personne ne broncha s'attendant déjà à ce que cela ce produise, _donc mettez par groupe de deux et surtout choisissez bien car je ne tolèrerais pas de bain de sang dans mon cours. _Avertit le professeur._

Les Serdaigles se mirent entre eux par affinité puisse qu'il se connaissait et immanquablement Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent nez à nez, n'ayant pas eu beaucoup de choix pour leur binôme. Hermione prit l'initiative et se mit au coté de Draco qui lui avait les yeux dans le vague, semblant réfléchir à une chose quelconque. Souhaitant briser la glace Hermione tenta d'engager la conversation.

- Alors Malfoy, pas trop gêner de devoir travailler avec moi ?

La voix de la jeune fille était un peu fébrile et le ton distant que Draco prit pour lui répondre sans même lui adresser un regard ne l'aida pas à se sentir plus à l'aise.

- Evite juste de le répéter à toute l'école tant que tu diras rien ça ne me posera pas de problème.

- Tu as si honte que ça de devoir travailler avec quelqu'un de mon sang ? _Se vexa la brunette._

Draco la regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, et un peu gêné vu le nombre de fois où il l'avait insulté pour faire bonne figure alors qu'il s'en moquait pas mal qu'elle soit enfant de moldu, mais si Crabbe et goyle l'apprenait ils le diraient à son père et là il serait définitivement un homme mort.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le penser. _Fini-t-il par répondre toujours étonnement détaché qui fit __haus__ser un sourcil d'incompréhension à Hermione qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il avait voulut dire par là._

Le cours débuta et commença un peu à se corser au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure Hermione, n'y tenant plus, tenta d'avoir un début de conversation avec le blond qui de son coté était concentré sur une phrase sensé exprimer une pensé héroïque mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à traduire.

- Excuse moi Malfoy mais… hum… Ca ne te tenterait pas d'essayer de mieux se connaître ? Après tout on devra travailler ensemble toute l'année, alors autant bien s'entendre non ?

- Arrêtons-nous à ce cours Granger. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur moi.

- Oh, mais je te promets de ne rien dire, seulement je voulais savoir… tu as quelqu'un en vue en ce moment?

Draco releva le tète vers elle, les yeux grand ouvert extrêmement surpris, puis sembla comprendre quelque chose car la Griffondor vit une lueur de tristesse et de colère et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche la réponse qu'il laissa tomber déstabilisa totalement la petite surdouée.

- Non je n'ai personne en vue ces dernier temps, je ne pensais pas t'intéressais sur ce plan là Granger. _Lui répondit-il narquoisement et avant même qu'Hermione puisse se défendre il enchaîna._ En revanche tu pourras dire à ton abruti d'ami le balafré que je ne suis nullement intéressé alors c'est inutile qu'il essaye de me sauter dessus quand je dors ou de tenter une approche par ton intermédiaire.

Hermione fit une moue gênée en entendant les derniers mots du Serpentard, et le cours se déroula dans le silence uniquement troublé par le professeur, et sans que la brune n'essaye d'en savoir plus.

À l'opposé du château, dans une tour où se déroule le cours de divination, en revanche la bonne humeur était de mise. Les élèves bavards mais aussi bruyants n'était d'aucune discrétion, mais, ironiquement, pour le professeur possédant soit disant le troisième œil ils étaient invisibles. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il suffisait de raconter une succession de catastrophes se terminant par une mort atroce pour obtenir la note maximale.

Au programme aujourd'hui chaque élève devait regarder dans les cartes de tarot et dire ce qu'ils voyaient en l'interprétant à leur manière, quand le professeur Trelawney leva de sa chaise pour se diriger à tâtons vers ses nombreux adeptes, elle commença par interroger Blaise qui affichait dors et déjà un sourire moqueur.

- Mr Zabini, que vous annoncent les cartes?_ Interrogea-t-elle en le fixant à travers ses lunette en ''cul d__e bouteille''_. Est-ce néfaste ?

- Oui madame. Un malheur va bientôt s'abattre sur moi. Après m'être fait violer par un centaure enragé et déshabillé par un elfe de maison qui me coupera la b*te, je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances. Me vidant de mon sang dans la forêt interdite où des loups garous finiront par manger ma carcasse. _répondit-il en s'efforçant à ne pas rire face à l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire._

- Oh mon pauvre garçon ! _S'exclama la professeur d'une voix empreinte d'une compassion pr__oche de la pitié._ Ce destin si funeste mérite au moins un dix-sept sur vingt. Et vous Mr Weasley, que voyez-vous ?

- Mmmmh. Mmmmh. Je vois que lors de mon prochain match de Quidditch un hippogriffe en rut me percutera attiré par des phéromones envoyés par des aigles blancs. La chute me brisera les côtes et me fera tomber dans le coma. Seulement au moment où je me réveillerais enfin le train de Poudlard venu me récupérer se renversera me donnant ainsi l'apparence d'une crêpe. Et cette fois-ci je n'y survivrais pas.

- Que de malheurs pour un si gentil jeune homme… Soupira la voyante avec un air de plus en plus désolé sur le visage, _ce qui donna des crampes à l'estomac de Blaise qui n'en pouvait plus de rire._ Et vous Mr Potter ? Bien que je connaisse déjà votre avenir j'aimerai que vous m'annonciez ce que vous interprétez du message des cartes.

- Ma fin est proche madame. À ma prochaine sortit à près-au-lard je vais me faire encercler par des mangemorts. Ils m'attacheront par les pieds à un poteau, et me lanceront des sorts de chatouilles qui me feront pleurer de rire et de douleur de rire. Pourtant je les combattrais puis au moment précis où je serai sur le point de l'emporter, un magasin va exploser et on me lancera un sort qui me gonflera jusqu'à ce que j'explose en confettis.

- Mon pauvre garçon… Si seulement nous pouvions changer le destin… _Son air contrit prouvait qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que toute la classe se pliait en deux de rire._ Mr Nott que voyez-vous je vous pris avant que je vous laisse sortir ?

- Je vais rentrer cet été chez mes parents et trouver ma mère baigner dans son sang, puis je vais partir en courant et ma maison explosera, je serai ensuite kidnapper par un inconnu qui m'arrachera mes vêtement puis éviscérer, et pendu a un arbre la chair a vif répondit il avec un air blasé et tellement sérieux qui fit frissonner toute la classe

A ce moment la fin du cours arriva, Harry sortit avec son ami Ron, et au moment où il passa la porte il se fit embarquer par une Hermione furieuse qui lui tira l'oreille droite tout en se dirigeant vers un couloir vide.

Une fois bien éloigné des autres élèves, la jeune fille le poussa dans une classe vide avec une force insoupçonnée, puis lança un sort de silence et verrouilla la porte.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER TOUTE SUITE POURQUOI MALFOY SE PLAINT QUE TU LE HARCÈLE? Hurla Hermione furieuse

- Mais enfin ma Mione de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien fait…

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! _Le coupa Hermione._ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire au juste ? C'est encore votre stupide pari ? Je refuse de rentrer dans vos jeux malsains ! _Continua-t-elle bien plus calmement._ Alors tu vas bien m'écouter Harry, car je ne le dirais pas deux fois Arrête tes conneries avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne joue pas avec lui ! Il n'est pas comme tes stupides fans qui écartent les cuisses ou les fesses dès que tu le leur demandes. _Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux ne s'attendant pas à ce que son amie lui parle ainsi._ Donc ne le mêle pas à tes paris stupides. Et puis merde, Harry ! Je te rappelle qu'un psychopathe à tête de serpent est à tes trousses. Réagit en adulte un peu. Tu as autre choses aux quelles penser. Plutôt qu'à ton prochain plan cul ! Fous toi du plomb dans la cervelle, et s'il te plait ne le fait pas souffrir plus que son père ne le fait. _Finit-elle très rapidement_

- Ecoute, je te jure que je m'intéresse à lui… _Soupira Harry soulagé que le sermon soit enfin terminé._ Je veux l'aider mais il refuse que je l'approche et je comprends pas pourquoi, peut-être que j'ai été maladroit ?

- Tu-ne-comprend-pas-pourquoi? _Questionna Hermione comme si elle venait d'avaler une mauvaise potion._ Bon, Harry, soit tu pense que je suis une imbécile finit, soit tu y crois vraiment et là c'est toi l'abrutit. Et tu m'excuseras mais j'opterais ''étrangement'' pour première solution.

- Comment ça? _Interrogea le dit abrutit avec un air tellement innocent qu'il sentait la fausseté à des kilomètres. _Tu insinues que je ne suis pas honnête ? Moi ?

- Eh bien… Comment te dire ? _Commença ironiquement la jeune fille. _Vous l'avez humilié, insulté, rabaissé, sous-estimé tu veux que je continue la liste ?

- Hé ! Il n'a pas été tendre non plus je te rappelle ! Même si depuis quelques temps il nous évitait…

- Voila ! Toi-même tu l'admets ! Admet que pour l'instant c'est toi qui cherche a l'approché pas lui, je te rappelle également que c'est un Serpentard. Et qu'elle est la particularité des Serpentards Harry ?

- Hmmm… Se sont de futurs mangemorts ? _Demanda Harry __innocemment._

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, sa passa une main sur le front en signe d'exaspération et soupira bruyamment.

- Non, Harry, ne soit pas SI stupide… _S'exclama la jeune fille en lui collant une petite claque derrière la tête. _C'est la ruse. Ils sont malins ! Donc loin d'être un imbécile, il se doute bien que tu n'es pas naturel avec lui vu qu'il a surement déjà dû voir d'autre employer cette technique… Vraiment peu discrète. Draco doit même penser que tu cherches quelque chose pour lui faire mal. Crois moi il ne se laissera pas embobiner. Par conséquent si tu veux vraiment l'approcher va falloir que tu sois sincère Harry.

- Bon, bon, très bien j'ai compris. _Bouda Harry._ Mais je te jure qu'il m'attire, je suis intrigué depuis la scène de l'infirmerie et je veux mieux le connaître car il me plait et me touche.

- Harry, je veux bien t'aider mais mes menaces tiennent toujours donc si tu te fou de moi tu a non seulement intérêt à l'avouer toute suite et surtout à courir vite.

Harry acquiesça en déglutissant discrètement, une Hermione en colère n'est jamais bonne à prendre… Hermione le jaugea du regard puis finit par lui faire signe de tête de la suivre. Elle espérait que son ami finisse par abandonner l'idée de lui même, mais comment faire oublier une idée, aussi saugrenue soit-elle, à un Griffondor… ?

Et Hermione ne s'était pas trompée. Une semaine après cette discussion alors qu'Harry se baladait dans les couloirs, pour une fois sans sa bande, jouant avec un vif d'or. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un couple ou futur couple, Anna Abbott et Blaise Zabinni ? Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, même en cauchemar il n'y aurait pas pu y avoir pire… Mais entendre le Serpentard la dragué lui donna des idées. Peut-être est-ce ça qui lui fit prendre conscience de sa bêtise ? toujours est-il que c'est ce qui lui fit réalisé que Draco devait être séduit en douceur et non en lui fonçant dedans. Et c'est ce qu'il décida de faire, puis repartit en sautillant légèrement, heureux d'avoir peut-être enfin trouvé la solution pour enfin avoir son ennemis dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se trouvait dans sa salle commune, assit sur son fauteuil attitré.

Il réfléchissait, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres, à la semaine passée. Celle-ci avait été une suite de situation relativement comique : Potter avait redoubler de connerie et il devait bien avouer que malgré le côté plutôt lourd d'Harry, il restait drôle de le voir se ridiculiser et de se faire courtiser par le soit disant futur héros du monde.

Bien que la méthode reste à revoir il avait le mérite de l'occuper même si le blond demandait pourquoi Potter lui courait après avec autant d'insistance… Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'appréciaient ou que son physique avait quelque chose de spécial. Enfin mis a part son apparence féminine, sa peau trop blanche il était de notoriété publique que Potter baisait avec la première paire de seins ou de couilles qui passait pourtant...

Ce que tout cela l'agaçait… Potter ne lui apporterait qu'une déception de plus, pour des raison obscures il s'intéressait à son cul rien de plus.

Il avait bien passer ces 17 années seul, alors pourquoi cela changerait ? À ces sombres pensées les yeux orage de Draco commencèrent à s'embuer. Mais pour éviter toute ''fuite d'eau'' , il sortit de la salle commune.

Le jeune homme vit au loin Blaise et un ami à lui, Nott sans doute, et ne souhaitant pas les déranger, continua sa route. Pourtant quand Blaise le vit il l'interpella pour lui demander, sous le regard surprit de Théo, s'il allait bien. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas Draco en fut tout aussi surpris et hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague avant de repartir en les saluant de la tête.

Arrivé dans le parc, il vit immédiatement Potter avec un espèce de blondinet insignifiant, Draco décida de se faire discret et de s'éloigner en douceur, espérant que le Griffy ait enfin changer de cible et ne l'importune plus. Cependant ses espoirs s'effacèrent rapidement, quand le concerné tourna la tête et se mit à marcher à grande enjambées dans sa direction, il accéléra le pas, mais ayant de plus petite jambe que Potter, ce dernier le rejoignit facilement.

Malfoy...MALFOY ATTEND cria Harry en courant après le blond

Draco lui esseya d'accéléré le pas mais Harry le rattrapa et l'empoigna par l'épaule pour le faire stopper, il l'accola ensuite contre un arbre derrière le blond, pour se coller a lui.

-Potter qu'est que tu fait? Lache moi

-Je veut juste te parler pourquoi me fuit tu?

-question idiote reponse idiote fou moi la paix fit draco en esseyant de le repousser

-doucement jeune fille je ne te veut aucun mal

Harry se rapprocha encore plus de Draco, et plongea sa tête dans son cou, il commença a respirer son parfum, Draco esseya de le repousser vainement, cette situation lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas qu'on le colle ou qu'on le touche, il ne le supportait pas.

-Potter pour la dernière fois lachhumm

Harry le fit taire en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur celles fines et pâle du jeune Serpentard. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Cependant après quelque seconde ses paupières se baissèrent et Draco finit par se laisser aller à ce baiser... Innatendu.  
Harry se décida, en le sentant se détendre, à reculer légèrement avant d'enfouir son visage tendrement contre le creux de son brun respira son odeur profondément, comme pour l'imprimer dans sa mémoire. Pourtant lorsque le serpent frissonna il finit par s'éloigner pour de bon et relacha la préssion de son corps.

Après un regard pour le moins significatif accompagné d'un petit sourire satisfait Harry s'éloigna sans se retourner.  
Draco le fixa un petit moment, choqué puis porta sa main légèrement tremblante à ses lèvres. Le jeune Malfoy se laissa glisser le long du tronc et tomba finalement sur les fesses, ses jambes ne parvenant plus à le soutenir, après quelques secondes il remarqua que ses membres tramblaient d'émotion et qu'il se sentait étrange. C'était définitif: Il ne fallait plus que Potter l'approche, il le sentait mal. Et sentait mal sa propre réaction face à lui...

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

_Alors ça vous à plut? Une petite review pour nous dire si vous avez aimé ou pas?_

**Tipoussin :** _Tu veux une fic ùo Draco souffre? Là j'admets qu'avec celle-ci tu ne seras pas déçu! =P en tout cas j'espère que cette suite t'a plus merci pour ta review_

**Kizu :** _On est heureuses de savoir que tu aimes notre histoire! ta review nous à fait plaisir vraiment =) en espérant que la suite t'ais également plut biensur ^^_

**Yuuchan :**_ Nous te remercions pour ta review. Elle nous a fait énormément plaisir, et on peut dire que tu as bien cerné les personnages._

**Lushiita :** _Merci pour ta review , les personnages de Blaise et Théo seront plus approfondis dans les chapitres à venir ne t'inquiète pas!_


End file.
